A New York Tale
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What does it take for Ashawn Wilder to keep a family business running while trying to stay alive?


**A New York Tale**

**Chapter 1**

I decided standing on the street corner waiting for my delivery to get here was going to take forever. It was cold, wet and I didn't like it one bit. I was always sent out to meet the contacts. I huddled down more into my black trench coat and black flat brimmed hat, as the rain pelted harder down. I hated New York City, but it was a place to live and to make a living I guess. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ashawn Wilder. I'm also known as Ashie or my code name Wild One. Don't ask, something that I got stuck with when I was a kid. I stand about 5'4 in height and weight about 150 lbs. I have shoulder-length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. If you think I'm a male, you got another thing coming. I'm a lady. But a lot of people mistake me for a guy cause of the way I dress. I feel more comfortable this way.

I wear a suit a lot of the time. Black with a white shirt, black tie and black boot type shoes to complete my attire. I have lived in New York my whole life. I loved it and got stuck with the family business, after my father passed on. I sighed as I thought about this being a dumb idea, but you have to do what you have to do. A fancy black, 1950 Plymouth pulls up to the curve in front of me. The window rolls down as the appearance of some Tommy guns appear seen through the window. I knew this was my contact. He was a very popular man and always fixing to do business with my family and I. He ran one side of the city. I ran the other. It's how to keep the peace within the city and have no problems. I slowly walked up to the car, bent down and looked into the window. "Do you have the stuff?" A deep, groggy voice asked. I nodded as I lifted up my trench coat, pulled out a suitcase and handed it to the black-gloved hand through the window. The sounds of clicks could be heard from the opening of the case inside the car. "Good. You didn't bungle it up like someone else did the last time." The voice said, sounding pleased. I sighed as I stood back up. "Only the best for you Chungo." I snickered. I stood back up as another metal briefcase came out the window. I grabbed the handle and placed it under my trench coat. So nobody would see me carrying something. "Pleasure doing business with you Wild." I nodded and walked off, as the car pulled away from the curve and the window closed. I let the breath I was holding out slowly. I thought I was going to be hamburger with the guns I saw. "Thank god he was happy with the goods. Now back home I go." I mumbled to myself as I escaped into nearby waiting midnight blue 1950 Mercury. I sighed as the driver closed the door. He walked around to the driver's side and drove off towards home.

I didn't take the case out until I was safe at home with the rest of the gang. I knew it would be safer there than in here to open it. The driver drove me down into the Spanish/Irish part of the city. He pulled up in front of a bar called the "Wilder's Deluxe", family owned and ran till this very day. The driver got out and opened the door for me. I nodded as I exited the vehicle and walked inside. The bouncer was one of my accomplices.

He was a very tall fellow, around 6'10. He was all muscle and very intimidating. He wore a dark, blood red suit, black silk shirt and a dark red tie. His shoes were a bit shiny but more on the dull side than anything else. He nodded to me as I entered. His blue eyes were to die for, but that didn't stop me for anything. He was my older brother, so I couldn't fall for him. His hair stopped about his shoulder blades. Black as the night and curly as a curly q could get. He smiled from under his black hat that sat just right, so you couldn't see his face at all, except his mouth. That had a neatly trimmed goatee. He kept himself hidden a lot. Our abusive father burned him as a child. Before our mother became remarried. He opened the door for me and closed it once again. He remained at his post. I made my way past a few patrons that occupied a table to the bar. I nodded to the bartender as he was serving up beverages to the occupants at the bar. The tender was just a buddy of mine that could be trusted, but didn't want nothing to do with the business, but just take care of the bar and go home alive the next day. He did as always. I lifted up part of the bar and lowered it, once I walked through. I nodded as I opened the door that was marked with a sign "Private" and closed the heavy wooden door once again behind me.

It opened up into a bigger room, almost the size of a full size storage room. A few barrels sat around and a couple were used as tables. A group of the guys were playing poker to pass the time by. Usually that is what we did, if we weren't running things for the business. I sighed as I removed my trench coat and hung it up on the back of a chair, placed the metal brief case on a board used for our counting table in front of me. A couple of the guys lifted their eyes and looked to me, then went back to their card game. That was their typical hello type thing with me.

I sat down and opened the case as the door opened once again. This time it was my other body guard/head of drops. He was about the same height as my brother, but off maybe by an inch, give or take. He wore a black suit with a dark purple silken shirt with a black-pinned striped tie. His black shoes tapped upon the floor boards as he walked over, sat down across from the metal brief case and I. He was just as muscular as my brother, they both jumped out of their suits as the material traced every curve, right down to his calves, but the suit left room for them to move in of course. He placed his massive hand upon the table top as his emerald green, captivating eyes looked to me. He smiled a bit as his Irish red goatee traced his chin and just a bit off of his top lip. He lifted his right hand up and removed his hat. It revealed his short, neatly trimmed auburn hair. It shined in the light like liquid gold to me. He always took my heart away. I swear he knew it too. I nodded to him and smiled a bit as I removed my hat, we both placed them on the table to the side.

"I see you made the drop alright." His deep southern voice bellowed. I nodded as I unlocked the clips on the case, opened it, turned it to his viewing and waited. He nodded as he grabbed two stacks of the 100-dollar bills that were wrapped together among the others in the case. He ripped the paper band off and started to count it out. I stood up, emptied the case out, started helping him count. I looked up to him. "Hopefully it is all here Dead Man or Chungo will be..." His green eyes looked to me, like he was telling me to calm down. He finished and looked to me. "Don't worry Wilder. He has never crossed us and he won't start the habit. Remember what happen to the last person who did." I nodded and placed the opened empty case upon a barrel, began stacking the money back up, after rubber banding them together. So it could be taken to the bank tomorrow. "Did Big Red give you any problems at the door tonight?" He asked as he continued logging in everything. I nodded as I finished up and looked to him. "He won't give me any problems Mark, you know that. He's my brother." He grunted as he continued to count. I rolled my eyes and stretched a bit. "Why don't you go out and relax. I will send someone out for you in a bit once I'm done here." I nodded and left the room.

I decided I would go and keep my brother Glen company for a while. I walked over and sat near his post. He looked over to me and smiled a bit as a few patrons entered. He stopped them and motioned for IDs. They took them out and showed him. He motioned for them to enter. We don't let just anybody in. We always check IDs and if they look suspicious or ask too many questions, they were escorted out. beaten down, left in a far off alley way somewhere down the block. I sat down as his eyes moved towards my direction. "How did it go?" I nodded and looked away. "I thought I wasn't going to make it out alive." He moved and looked to me with a grunt of concern. He looked to me, told me with his eyes to tell him what happen, so I told him. "Just fear over came me for a moment and it won't happen again." He nodded as went back to doing his job once again. Glen and I talked a bit more for a while. Well I did most of the talking, while Glen grunted here and there to show that he was paying attention. I knew he was, just was his way of showing it. He rather grunt and such than talk just while he was watching the bar door. If he wasn't, then he would be talking normally to me. I yawned as I stretched as he placed a hand upon my shoulder and motioned to the ceiling above. "I will Big Red. I need to make sure the money's all there, make sure it's ready for transport tomorrow, then I will get some sleep." He lifted a brow. "I promise bro." The back door opened as I looked over. It was Drake in the dark gray suit and white shirt. He stood outside the door with his hands upon the sides of his coat and looked to me. He motioned to me Dead Man needed me. I sighed as I stood up and walked back inside. Drake stayed where he was. He knew it was business and he needed to take his post. I walked in as the rest of the guys, who were playing poker got up and grabbed their weapons, placed them in their coats along with a few with sawed off shotgun at their sides walked out. There were guns hidden in the room and in the bar. Only people to know that was Mark, Glen, the tender and myself.

I walked over to Mark as he piled the rest of the money up and added it on the paper he was writing on for the log books. "It's all here Ashawn. You know what to do correct?" I nodded as I sat down and started in on my work. Mark stood up and stretched himself out. He cracked his neck at the same time. He grabbed his hat and nodded. " I will be in the bar if you need me alright." I nodded as I heard him walk out of the room. The door opened once again as Tomko and CJ walked back in and stood at the door. They always came in after DeadMan leaves the room. My brother sent them in, to make sure nothing went wrong while I worked. What I did every time a drop was made was Mark would tally the money and write it down. I would rewrap it in rubber bands neatly, place them back into the metal brief case or whatever it came in, locked it up for a bank run the next day. Then I would have to do all the proper paper work, then put them into the logs that were upstairs in my room for safe keeping. After about a month worth of paper work, we would burn it to make sure nobody knew what we were doing.

I don't know, just the way the family has done it for so long. I sighed as I started making the stacks and rubber banding them together. It was going to be a long night, like always. I just knew something was going to go down, but just didn't know what at that moment.

**Chapter 2**

I woke up late the next day, after a long night of counting and logging everything into the books. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned to the sun shining through my blinds. "Damn you evil sun. Go away." I grumbled as I threw a pillow over my head to hide. I heard my bedroom door open and heavy foot steps walking over to my bed side. They stopped as I felt a large hand take grasp on the pillow and lift it up. I opened my eyes and looked up to Glen standing over me. He was partially dressed. In his dark red pants and shoes. He had no shirt on or his hat yet. I could see some of the scars on his face from the burns he sustained when he was a kid, but I never stared. He hated that. His long hair hung a bit in his face as he smiled down at me. "Morning sunshine. Worked late again I see." I moaned as I slowly sat up and looked to him. "It shows don't it?" He nodded. I sighed as I slowly uncovered myself, rose to my feet and stretched. I only wore a long black t-shirt of Glen's to bed. I couldn't find anything else. I walked into the bathroom attached to my room, grabbed my clothes, heading in for a shower. Glen stepped back and watched me as I trudged around. "Why don't you take tonight off. I think DeadMan can handle it." He suggested. I shook my head as I laid out my clean suit on the bed. I laid out my gray suit with a black silk shirt and dark blue tie. I always wore my black flat brimmed hat no matter what. I turned and looked to Glen with a smile. "No it's alright bro. I got to keep up with the business or I will get behind. You know how much I don't like that. I guess standing in the pouring rain last night didn't help." I sighed as I walked into the bathroom. Glen nodded and left the room.

He stopped in his tracks and spoke. "I will meet you down in the bar, once you're dressed and alive with the world. DeadMan hasn't arrived yet with the guys. Once they have I will let you know." I sighed a bit more and walked into the bathroom. "Thanks Glen." I said before I closed the bathroom door and took my shower. I took my sweet time in the shower this morning. I just didn't feel up to par, I think Glen knew and could see it. I tried to hide things like this from him. I didn't need him getting concerned that's all. But he will no matter what, cause we're family. I finished my shower, toweled dry and walked out into my room and got into my suit. I sat down, placed on a pair of socks and my shoes. I just finished tying my shoes when a knock sounded on my door. I got up and opened my door. Drake was on the other side. "The DeadMan has arrived and needs your presence pronto." I nodded and grabbed the metal brief case and the log, I placed my hat upon my head and followed him downstairs to the bar. If you already guessed it, Glen and I live above the bar. The others live around the neighborhood or on the next block over. It was easier in case anything happened they could respond quickly.

I descended the back stair case and entered the back door of the bar. I walked into the room after Drake and everybody was sitting around the table talking things over. Glen stood off to the side as always. He didn't feel comfortable sitting with the others. Which I didn't blame him either. I approached the table and placed the case and log book upon the table and stepped back. Mark looked to me and nodded. "You decided to grace us with your presence." He commented. I stepped back as Glen growled, stepped forward and stood behind me. I placed my hand back behind me to tell him, to calm down. "Sorry I was late DeadMan. I worked late last night and just had a hard time getting going." He nodded as he opened the case, showed everybody the goods that came out of last night's drop off. "Here you go gentleman. Everybody gets a stack, then the rest goes to the bank." Everybody nodded as Mark placed a stack of cash in front of everybody and handed Drake his share. After that, Mark closed the case and locked it up. He looked to me then to Drake. "You know what to do with the rest Drake. Make the bank run today. I don't need this money hanging around here any longer than it has too." Drake placed his share into his inside pocket of his suit, grabbed the case as three of the men stood up and followed him out to the car for the bank run. Mark looked to me and motioned for me to take a seat. I sighed as I stepped forward and seated myself. Glen followed me and stood nearby in case. I placed my hat upon the table top and ran a hand through my still wet hair. It was pulled back in a small ponytail. I looked to him as he leaned his weight upon his forearms and looked to me. "You have another drop to make tonight. This time it going to be double the cash, double the drop. But this is going to some outsiders of New York. They are going to be a contact out of New Jersey." Mark explained as two of our associates stood up, walked behind a few barrels, picked up two cases, walked over and placed them upon the table before me. Mark reached into the inside of his jacket and placed a piece of white paper upon one of the cases. "This is all the information you will need. Address etc. Don't screw this one up Wilder."

I nodded and smirked as I stood up, grabbed the piece of paper, placed it within my coat pocket. Grabbed my hat and placed it on my head. "Don't worry DeadMan. When have I disappointed you?" He shook his head and stood up, left the room. I sat back down, placed my head in my hands and sighed. Glen laid a hand upon my shoulder. He hated me going on these drop offs. "I will be all right Glen. David and JC are coming with me. I will be back here as soon as I get the drop done." He grunted, took his hand off my shoulder as he walked over to the door and walked out to his post. He knew it was opening time for the bar. He had the first ID checking shift. I sighed as I sat back in the chair and relaxed a bit. I had a bad feeling something bad was going to go down, but I shook off the feelings and closed my eyes and relaxed before I went to do some tallying of the bar's funds from last night. I grumbled as I stood up and walked out to start my day of work, before tonight's contact drop off.

**Chapter 3**

I sat in a dark corner at the back of the bar counting up the funds from last night. I was recording them into the log books, when Drake came walking up, opened up the case for the money for depositing tomorrow at the bank with tonight's intake at the bar. I finished up my work, stood up and stretched. I was stiff from sitting there for too long. I grabbed the logs and brought them up to my room for safe keeping. I walked back down as the sun was setting. I knew my job was not done yet. Glen was off duty and had disappeared somewhere and Drake was up next. I snuck out the back door of the bar and went to do some of my own business. I had my own little contacts from the other side of town. They use to do deals with Chungo, but they decided I was better. I would wander off by myself, without DeadMan or anybody noticing I was gone.

I walked down a nearby alley and waited for one of my contacts to show up. I kept an eye out for any of Chungo's men. They usually scouted out once in awhile. They always meant business when they did walk their beats. My contact came around the corner and acted natural like we were old buddies, the hand off would be made. I would leave and head on back to my side of the tracks, before even being seen. I walked into the back of the bar when David and JC were waiting for me with the two metal cases with the goods in them. I nodded and headed out the front with them to the awaiting car to head off to make the drop off. I had a bad feeling about this as we approached the drop off point. We were meeting down under one of the bridges. It was easier and not so open. I got out of the car and sat up under the bridge with the two cases. The car drove off and hid with David and JC waiting and watching in case. They were armed with their sawed off shot guns and Tommy guns. I sighed and looked around. An eerie feeling came over me, like I was being scouted besides by my boys. A long black, Plymouth pulled up near me. I stood up, grabbed the cases and walked over. The back door opened and out stepped a tall gentleman. He wore a white suit with a dark green tie with a powder blue shirt under the suit. His shoes were blue suede. I smirked to this fools attire. "You got the stuff Wild One?" His voice boomed as he ran a hand through his short, light brown hair. I nodded as I handed him a case. He placed it on the roof, opened it and checked everything out.

He nodded as he placed the case into the car, took the other one and did the same thing. He reached into his car, took out two cases and handed them to me. "Pleasure doing business with you. Tell DeadMan to contact me.. I got others who want your business." I nodded and started to walk away. I looked to the car as David and JC jumped out, started running towards me with the shot guns and Tommy guns in their hands. I stopped and turned around, dropping the cases as a burning sensation ran through me. I felt pain running through my right shoulder and left arm as I hit the ground. I laid there listening to the bullets fly and the guns going off. After everything went quiet, I slowly lifted my head and saw JC running over, kneeling down next to me. He had removed his black suit jacket and placed it around me. "Ashie... Ashieâ »…. You all right?..." His concerned voice spoke. I nodded and tried to move. I winced in pain and looked up to him. "They double crossed us Ashie." He said as he held me against his chest gently. "Where's David?" He shrugged as he tried to keep me still and warm. I was shivering between blood loss and the cold of the river air. "Hang in there Ashie. Help's on the way." He said. I nodded as he kept me talking. I had to stay awake. Mean while, David had escaped the scene after the car left. He had ran back to the street and got a ride to the bar. He entered the bar out of breath and bent over his hands upon his knees. Drake looked to him like he was out of his mind as he explained what happen. Drake quickly ran into the back room and whipped the door open. "Bad deal went down. Got someone down." He hollered into the room. The guys in the room jumped and all looked to Drake. Mark looked up from his cards to him. "Who's the dumb one to get pelted this time?" He asked Drake. "David's out here and says it's Ashie. I didn't know she went out on a run."

Everybody stood up and started grabbing their jackets, hats and guns and the room emptied quickly. Glen of course led the stampede. The cars loaded. Glen pulled David into the lead car with him and told them which way to go. The cars took off with David giving directions. JC held me in his arms to keep me warm. He slowly got to his feet and helped me walk, as we hid in some bushes to keep the breeze off of the both of us. I could barely walk, only leaning against him I could. I was hurting more than anything. Bullet wounds don't tickle. I sat down and sighed as JC placed the cases behind us. "All of this for those damn cases. DeadMan's going to be one, if I ever get my hands on him." JC mumbled. I looked to him. "John, don't even let that cross your mind. Glen will beat you to it. You all know my brother by now." He nodded and sat down as we waited. I was a bit warmer now that the breeze was off of me. I sighed as the sounds of cars came rolling onto the gravel along the river's edge. John cocked his Tommy gun and waited in case. The cars stopped and the guys piled out.

I saw Glen and Mark get out of the cars as well. JC sighed with relief and uncocked the gun. "Told you help would come." I nodded as John stood up from the bushes and waved his arms to the guys. Half followed Glen up to where we were, the rest along with Mark stayed near the cars. Drake was there first to reach John. Glen ducked down into the bushes and looked to me. I was curled up in JC's jacket. My eyes looked to Glen. "Hey Big Guy." I smiled a bit.

He smiled from under his hat and took me gently into his arms. He rose up to his feet as Drake and CJ grabbed the cases and followed him back to the cars. I leaned my head against Glen's chest as he carried me. I never feel safe unless I'm near my brother or in his arms. Then I know I'm safe. Everybody piled into the cars as Glen got in the front passenger seat of one and held me in his arms. I shivered a bit from the cold, but Glen started warming me up with his body heat. The second car had the cases and headed back to the bar, while the first one drove off to a nearby medical place so I could get checked out. We didn't go to hospitals. We didn't really believe in them unless it was a dire emergency. Glen asked me what happen in his usual mumbling voice. I whispered to him everything, how JC and David did their jobs, actually went above and beyond it. They always did. He nodded as we arrived. He carried me inside to get fixed up. JC and David followed us inside in case. Paul and Shawn stayed in the car and waited for us.

**Chapter 4**

I sighed as the doctor left the room. I sat up on the side of the cot and let my legs hang over the side of it. I was just sitting in my black suit pants and white wife beater that I wore under my suit shirt. My right arm was put in a sling with my left wrapped up in white bandages. I shook my head as I leaned down, picked up my shoes and got dressed. There was a quiet knock on the door. I just finished tying my shoes the best I could with little ability I had, I looked up. "Come in." The door opened and Glen poked his head in. He didn't have his hat on, his ringlet hair, a few strands were in front of his face. I smiled as he poked around the door. "How you feeling Ashie.?" He asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him. I adjusted the sling a bit and winced to a bit of pain running through my shoulder. "I'm feeling like someone filled me full of lead." He chuckled. "No, I'm alright. Just a bit sore, nothing major." He nodded as he placed his hat upon his head as he pushed his hair out of his face. The brim of his hat hid his face from me and anybody else. I slowly got up off the cot as Glen opened the door, as we both left the clinic and got into the car and went back to the bar. We arrived at the bar as Glen got out of the car and helped me out of it. I sighed and looked to him. "I'm alright Glen. Just a bit sore and tired." He growled and I lifted my left hand to him. "Alright…. Alrightâ »… You can help me bro..." He nodded as he led me into the bar towards the back room, the guys followed behind.

John was right behind Glen. I think he felt guilty for what happen and was there through it all, along with my brother. We all entered the room. The others were sitting around counting the money out of the cases. But Mark was no where to be found. Glen growled at this sight before him. "While one of our own was hurt. You all just cared about the money and not the victim! You guys are some family!" JC yelled. I jumped back away from him. This was the first time I have ever heard John raise his voice like that. Glen looked over his shoulder to him, with a surprise look lurking under his hat brim. The money counting stopped and there was a hush over the room. Everybody was looking at the once quiet JC. I moved away as everybody put the money back in the cases, got up and left the room. I sighed as I sat myself at the table and looked at the work. "More work for me. Never ending." Glen followed suit along with John. "No DeadMan just gonna have to find a new bookie until your better enough to work again." JC grumbled. Glen just nodded in agreeing with him. "How are we going to convince him... You know how he is." They both nodded. I sighed, leaned back in my chair and shook my head. "I better get to work... Before DeadMan ends up using me for violin strings." I reached for one of the cases, when Glen slammed his hand upon the top of it. "You are doing nothing. If DeadMan has a problem with that, he can take it up with me." I sighed and looked to Glen then to John.

He nodded and looked to me. "Same goes for me. You wouldn't be here if..." He stopped mid-sentence. I nodded. "I know what you mean and I thank you for it John." He nodded as I stood up. John and Glen both stood up and followed me out to the bar. The guys were scattered about the bar, a few playing pool in the back, couple at the bar buggin' the bartender. I headed towards a nearby table and seated myself. Glen went to the bar for something and JC came walking over and joined me at the table. "How you feeling Ashie?" He asked. I smiled a bit to him. "I'm alright JC. Nothing to worry about." He nodded as Glen came walking over with two beers and seated himself, placing one of the beers in front of John. "Foods coming Ashie." I nodded as we got into a light conversation amongst ourselves.

**Chapter 5**

Food arrived and was placed in front of me. I picked at it as we continued our conversation. I was kind of not talking as much as JC and Glen were doing. The door of the bar opened as Glen and John turned around and quickly got to their feet, along with the rest of the guys. I heard guns being cocked and knuckles cracking. I stood up and looked between JC and Glen's shoulders. It was Mark with the same guys that shot me down practically. Everybody surrounded the entrance of the bar, not letting the gentleman in the cheap white suit in. Mark stopped in his tracks and growled. "All of you back off. These gentleman are with me." Nobody budged. I walked away from the table and walked over, making my way through the guys and stood before the whole pack. Glen and JC were standing behind me. Mark looked down to me, his face was starting to turn red as the guys wouldn't listen to him for once. "Do you have something to do with this Wild One?" He snapped. I snorted and looked up to him. "For your news flash DeadMan, the gentleman your with shot at JC, David and myself today. After they did their deed, they left me to bleed to death, John stayed and took care of me, while David went and got help. The rest came to the rescue. Mean while, we come back all the men are counting the money like nothing happened and you go missing. Now you show up here to my family's bar thinking we will let you in like that. Better think again. If you want to hang out with these gentlemen, then you're out of here and don't return. Take the scum with you!" I yelled. I couldn't resist. I reached my left hand up and slapped him across the face.

Only thing heard was the contact of my hand upon his skin and the rest of the guys cringing with an "OH!". Mark growled as a hand print formed on his cheek. He reached down and grabbed me by the collar of the shirt. He didn't get far as Glen placed his hand upon his, loosening Mark's grip upon my shirt. "I would take her advice, before you end up walking out of here without your knee caps." Glen warned. Mark took his hand back and nodded as he straightened out his jacket. He left the bar with the other gentlemen in tow. I let the breath I was holding in, out gently as Glen placed his hand upon my shoulder as everybody went back to what they were doing. "Good job Ashie." He said as he took his hand off my shoulder and walked away. The rest of the guy's said the same thing as I adjusted my jacket and shirt back, turned and walked back to the bar. Brought the guy's a round of beers for sticking by me and my brother, like they have. The tender served up the beers as Glen walked out of the back room and joined me at the bar. He seated himself upon a bar stool next to me as I sat myself up on the bar top. I spun myself around and faced the whole bar. The guys gathered around as they each took a beer. "Listen up all of you. Now that DeadMan's gone, things are going to change. Change for the better. Our family started this business a long time ago and kept it alive for many generations. Now a new generation has it and it's going places it has never gone before." Everybody cheered as Glen looked to me out from under his hat brim. I nodded to him and looked to everyone. "Who's in charge now that Dead weight's gone?" Jeff Hardy yelled from the back.

I looked over my shoulder to the cook in the back. I looked back to the guys. "Who do you want in charge?" Everybody looked at one another and shrugged. Glen sipped the beer and placed it upon the bar, lifted his hand up and pointed to me. Everybody looked to Glen then me. "I think that's a good idea Big Man." Drake commented. Everybody else started mumbling and nodded in agreement. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. Then my mind finally got me working and talking again. "I don't know what to say. But do you guys really want to take orders from a woman?" The guys laughed as John stepped forward and looked to me as he removed his black flat brimmed hat. "Ashie, we don't see that really. What myself and I think the rest of the guys will agree is a sister, a friend and a fellow family member. We're all family, even though we aren't blood related. But we are one tight family." Everybody else nodded and Glen slowly stood up, lifted me up and onto his shoulders. I went with the flow and placed my left hand upon his shoulder. "Alright I guess I'm it. I also consider you all my family, fathers, brothers and friends." I patted Glen's shoulder. "Well besides Big Man here." They all laughed. They all knew Glen and I were actual brother and sister, it was our business we were handling.

It was past down to Glen from our father, after his death a few years ago. Glen and I have been running it together ever since. Well once Mark came in he just took over. Well things are going to change and do better. But wouldn't be too sure about it.

**Chapter 6 **

Somewhere on the other side of the city, maybe, who knows...

Mark had settled into a one-bedroom apartment above a run down bar. He rose to his feet and stretched himself out as he stood. He only wore a pair of dark blue boxers and white socks. He walked over to a nearby window and peaked out from between the blinds. It was quiet on the street at least, down below in the bar it was louder than loud. Mark growled as he ran his massive left hand over his face, let go of the blind and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He turned the shower on and stripped out of his boxers and socks. He got into the shower, let the hot water run down his soar body. Images of what happen today ran through his mind, like a bad horror film. He slowly opened his emerald green eyes and sighed as he placed his hands upon the front wall and leaned his weight upon them. "I really screwed up this time. I don't know what side to be on anymore nor where to be." He mumbled to himself. He finished up his shower and got dressed into dark purple suit with a black silk shirt underneath. He sighed, sat down and ran a hand through his short, auburn colored hair. He decided to head out and see what kind of trouble he could stop or start. He slipped his black shoes on and headed out. He walked down the back of the bar and stopped in his tracks when he saw the gentleman in the cheap white suit and his boys standing behind him. Mark sighed, placed his hands upon his hips and looked from under his flat, black brim hat and smirked. "Haven't you done enough as it is Smokie?" He asked. The guy in the cheap white suit smirked and then chuckled. "Ah my good friend DeadMan's back to himself. No I haven't. I came with a deal for you if you want it..." Mark lifted a brow, crossed his arms and looked to Smokie. "Speak or get a life. I got things to do." Mark grumbled. Smokie stepped up and looked up to Mark as he spoke. Mark listened in carefully and didn't like the way things were sounding from Smokie's point of view. "So let me get this straight. You want me to get back into the same place that just kicked me out. You want me to take out the two main people in the group, where you left off so you can take over the territory. So…. What's in it for me?" Mark asked. Smokie motioned to two of his big thugs behind him. Two men in grass green suits, white shirts and hats to match the suits, stepped up with two metal briefcases and placed them upon their palms, at the same time. Smokie turned, popped open the clips on the cases and popped open the lids. Each case was full of money. Mark stepped forward and picked up one of the stack of banded bills. He looked past the stack he picked up and there were four more layers. Mark replaced the stack back. "This is what's in it for you. 10 million dollars, 5 million in each case." Smokie proclaimed as his siders slammed the cases shut.

Mark nodded and sighed and rubbed his goatee while he thought about it. "Can you let me think about this a bit Smokie. I know where I can get a hold of you once I have come up with my decision." Smokie nodded and walked off with his men following behind him, like the little Army they were. Mark sighed and started walking down the street. He placed his hands in his pockets and didn't know what to do. The money was tempting but hurting people that did trust him and put their lives on the line for him. He had a hard decision to make. He lifted his head up as he came upon a small eating joint. He walked in and walked to the back corner table. He seated himself, removed his hat as the waitress came over and poured him a cup of coffee. He ordered some food and sat there and thought the offer through. There were a lot of pros and cons to this, Mark just didn't know what to do. This was going to be hard for him. He needed to think this through very, very carefully. The waitress brought his food to him, he dug in as he stared out the window to a park across the street from the small eatery. As he finished his food, he had finally come up with a decision. He stood up and left money on the table for the meal and a tip. He walked out of the small eatery and went up to a pay phone. He dropped in a quarter and knew the number he had to dial. He waited until he heard the voice he wanted to hear on the other end. "Hey it's me. Meet me at the park, downtown across from the small eatery. It's near the corner of Boige Ave and Benick Street. See you in an hour. Good." He hung up the phone. He waited for a car to drive by, then walked across the street. He walked into the park and stood off in the shadows of a nearby street light above a bench near a fountain. He waited for his call to arrive.

**Chapter 7**

Mark had been waiting about 20 minutes or so. A large Jet Black Mercury pulled up to the curb. A medium height gentleman climbed out and walked over through the park. The gentleman wore a dark gray suit with a light blue silk shirt underneath. His black shoes were the only thing Mark heard as he walked on the pavement over to the bench, stood under the streetlight and waited. Mark stepped into the light and smirked from under the brim of his hat. "I thought you would never show up Matthew." Matt Hardy just snorted and looked up to DeadMan. "Alright you got me here. What do you want DeadMan? If Big Man and Wild One find out I'm here, I'm dead for sure," He complained. Mark lifted his hand up and shook his head. "Just listen to me alright. Nothing isn't going to happen to you. So don't worry Hardy." Mark grumbled. Mark placed his arm over Matt's shoulders and started explaining the situation to him, what Smokie was going to do. Matt listened to Mark's whole story. He looked up to him like he was crazy. "Do you expect me to believe all the bullshit DeadMan? After what happen to Wild One! I don't think I can believe anything you say. At this point I think your crazy man." Mark took his arm off of Matt's shoulders and snarled at him. Matt backed off and walked back to his truck and climbed in. Mark stood there, then walked over and placed his hand upon the door, before Matt could close it fully.

Mark looked at him with an evil look. "If you don't believe me now, you will once Wild One and Big Man go down and Smokie has their family business. Then you will believe me then Matt. I'm telling you the truth." Mark bellowed. Matt just rolled his eyes and took Mark's hand off the door and closed it. He started up his truck and slammed on the gas as the truck jolted forward. The tires squealed as they skidded half way down the street. Mark jumped back as Matt drove off. He sighed and shook his head. "I should of known better in calling him. Such a lunk head." He grumbled. He walked back up onto the sidewalk, started walking back to his tiny apartment above the noisy bar once again.

Matt drove back to the bar on his side of the city. Mark's story was bouncing around in his mind. He shook his head to end it in his mind as he drove up behind the bar and parked his truck. He got out and walked in the back door. I was in the back room talking with a few of the guys about a drop that had to be made tonight. I saw Matt walking along the side wall with his hands in his pockets, like he was almost trying to hide. I turned my head and looked to him. "Matt where have you been? Didn't you know we had a meeting this afternoon?" I asked. Matt jumped like someone kicked him. He looked pale in the face as he shook his head. I lifted my hand telling him to approach me. He walked very timidly across the room towards me. He stood to the side as the rest of the guys all looked at him. Matt swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in his throat. "Sorry I missed the meeting Ashie. It won't happen again." I nodded as I motioned for the rest of the guys to leave the room, while I talked to Matthew alone. The rest of the guys all stood up, grabbed their hats off the table, placed them on and walked out the door. I stopped Tomko for a moment and leaned in towards his ear, I whispered. "Please send Glen in here. I think we might have a problem." Tomko nodded and exited the room. I seated myself and looked to Matt. I motioned for him to sit down. He shook his head and refused to sit down. I knew something was up, it wasn't like Matt not to sit down and talk to me. A few minutes later Glen came walking in the door and closed it behind him. He removed his hat, walked over and stood behind me. I nodded to him as I turned my attention back to Matthew. "Now Matt, why are you so jumpy and where were you? Did you make a drop without telling anybody?" Matt stood there and fiddled with his hands. I knew he had something to say, but who knew if he would rat it out or not. Matt knew the consequences for ratting on someone, practically everybody did. I sighed, as I knew he wouldn't crack. Glen cleared his throat. "Matthew your not gonna get punished for ratting. We just want to know where you were. You know it's pretty dangerous for any of us to go alone with that cheap white suit guy out there." Glen explained. Matt nodded as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Glen and I looked at one another and then back to Matthew. We both knew Matt wasn't going to say nothing. "Alright Matt, if your not gonna say nothing. Go on get out of our sight. If and when you want to talk, you know where to find Glen nor me." He nodded and backed away and ran for the door.

Opened it and exited the room quicker than a jack rabbit in heat. I shook my head as I watched him. Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "What are we going to do with him?" He asked. I shrugged and then it dawned on me. "Just got to keep an eye on him. Keep a spy on him at all times. Make sure he goes out on the drop tonight. He won't do anything stupid with Dave, John and CB in the car with him. If he does, JC or Dave will tell us." Glen nodded as he turned around and walked out of the room. I sighed as I placed my head into my left hand and stared at the table top. "What are we going to do with Matt?"

I asked myself. I sighed, stood up and walked out into the bar. I looked around and saw Glen talking to Matt and the guys for the drop tonight. Matt didn't look too happy to be told he was part of a drop tonight. I narrowed my eyes and looked to Matt. He looked to me and nodded, he knew he had to go no matter what. I nodded and walked over to the bar and served myself a drink and sat down at the end of the bar and enjoyed some alone time a bit before tonight.

**Chapter 8**

I headed upstairs for a bit of a nap. I was still sore, Glen said I needed a break. So I don't argue with him when I know he's right. I opened my bedroom door and sat down on my bed. I didn't feel much like sleeping, but I decided I would just relax a bit and get myself together. I laid back on the bed gently cause of my shoulder and sighed as I laid there and stared at the ceiling. I let my thoughts and everything run through my mind. I must of dozed off, next thing I knew I was jumping out of a light sleep to the sound of pounding on my door. I got to my feet quickly and opened my bedroom door. JC stood there leaning against the doorframe. I stepped back as he walked in and closed my door, leaned against it. He sounded out of breath. He lifted up his Tommy gun and leaned his ear against my bedroom door. I was frightened by this action of JC. "John what's going on?" I asked with fear in my voice. He looked over his shoulder to me, got his breath back as he lifted his hand up and placed a finger over his lips. I nodded and listened.

Only thing I could hear were muffled voices, bangs, things being broken and gun shots. Then everything went quiet. I fell to my knees in fear. Only thing that was on my mind was Glen. He was down there along with the rest of the guys and could be badly hurt. I looked up to JC. "Johnâ », What's going on?" He turned and looked to me. "That guy in the cheap white suitâ ». He busted into the bar and started a fight with us. He wanted you and your brother. Once we told him you and your brother weren't here. A shooting spree started." He slid down the door, sat upon the floor still holding the gun. I was in total shock and dismay, and then I looked to John. "I know how they knew where we were. I know of one person. Maybe two." I grumbled as I got to my feet and stood before John. He nodded as he stood up and opened the door. Everything was quiet, only thing you could smell was the gun powder from the shooting that went on. JC motioned for me to follow him. We slowly descended the stairs still on caution as we entered the back room. The room was trashed. Everything had been gone through. Table knocked over along with the chairs. I grabbed a sawed off shot gun from the floor and gripped it in my left hand as I walked towards the kicked in door and looked around into the bar. The front door of the bar was opened. Smoke from the shooting was still heavy in the air. I stopped as I looked around. The bar was trashed and shot up. I took a few steps towards one of the guys that had been sent through a few of the bar tables. I knelt down and placed my finger to take a pulse, he was alive. John came walking in, looking to me. "Who is it?" He asked.

I looked down it was Tomko. "It's Tyson . Better call an ambulance. He's hurt pretty bad." JC nodded as he went behind the bar and jumped as the tender came out of hiding. "Don't shoot me." John sighed and shook his head, used the phone to call for help. I slowly stood up and rolled my eyes to the tender. "Get on out of here tender. You will be paid for today. Just get on home." The guy shook his head and ran out the back. I stepped over Tomko and kept on walking. There were guys down everywhere, but none of them were ours except for Tyson that I found. A big relief came over me after looking the place over. Just some things to replace and fix up but nothing major. I poked my head out the front door. I kicked a few empty shells across the pavement of the sidewalk. I looked around as a few of the guys came walking back up the alleyway. They walked up and looked to me. I stepped to the side and let them back into the bar. They walked in, looked around and put their guns down, started picking up the place. I looked through the guys as they walked in. I didn't see Glen at all among them or David. I stepped in and looked to Drake. "Drake... Where's David and my brother?" He picked the pool table back up with the guys and looked to me. "I don't know. I think David left before any of this happened. I haven't seen Big Man since he sent you upstairs." I started to panic as I stepped outside and looked around frantically. I was worried about not finding Glen alive or David for that matter. I didn't see no sign or anything of the two of them. The ambulance pulled up and loaded Tomko up and took him to the hospital, Drake went with him.

**Chapter 9**

I sighed as I shook my head. "Where did you go bro?" I walked back into the bar, helped clean up the mess. Everything got fixed up and cleaned up in no time. I went into the back room and started picking up chairs and the mess that was left back there. Everything was finished and I decided I needed to sit down and get my mind together in thought. Paul came walking in and looked to me. "You alright Ashie?" I nodded. "Yea just wondering where my brother would of gone too or David.." Paul shrugged. "Maybe to track down the cheap suit man, who knows. They'll be back around." I nodded a bit as I ran a hand through my hair. "I hope so Game. Glen never goes far from the bar, knowing I'm here." Paul nodded as JC came walking into the room, dusting off his black suit and straightening out his white silk shirt. He adjusted his black, flat brimmed hat as Paul left the room. Walking over as he seated himself next to me. "Have you found David or your brother yet?" I shook my head. "No I haven't. I don't know where he would go nor David." JC placed his arm around my shoulders as I moved a bit close to him. "Don't worry Ashie. I'll look after you until your brother returns. He knows I would or David, if he wasn't around." I looked up into John's blue eyes and couldn't help by smile gently to him. "Thanks John. I appreciate knowing you and the guys are here, until he returns." JC nodded as a knock sounded upon the door. John removed his arm from my shoulders as the door opened. David made his presence known.

I slowly stood up as he adjusted his black, light gray pinstriped suit with a light blue silk shirt underneath. Tossing his hat upon the table that matched his suit and sighed, running his hand over his short jet black hair. "Where have you been hiding Dave?" I asked as he looked to me with his dark brown eyes. "Chasing the ones who did this. I only got one, but he got away." I sighed as I walked over to him and patted his right upper arm. "Is my brother with you?" He shook his head. "No he isn't. He went the opposite direction I went the fuckin' cheap suit. Why he hasn't come back yet?" I shook my head as I lowered my eyes. "No he hasn't. I wish he didn't go alone..." John slowly got to his feet and walked over and stood next to me. John placed a hand upon my right shoulder, Dave on my left shoulder. "Don't worry Ashie. He'll return in no time. Probably was bound and determined to get them. You know how he gets at times." I nodded as I looked to them both with my hazel eyes and sighs a bit. "You're right. Just hope he's alright. If anything happens to him, I don't know what I would do." Dave removed his hand from her shoulder as the door opened. CJ poked his head as he removed his dark blue, flat brimmed hat. "Ashie there's a phone call for you.." I looked around Dave and nods. "I'll be there in a moment for it." He nods and slides his head out, closing the door.

John lowered his hand as they both followed me out of the room, so I could take the phone call behind the bar. I walked behind the bar and took the phone from CB's hand as he walked off. I started in on the conversation to whom was on the other end. I slammed my fist against the bar top as the guys gathered around as the conversation progressed. I slammed the phone down on the receiver and looked to the guys. "We got ourselves a big problem..." I started out. Everybody looked to me as I sighed. "That was one of our contacts down town. He found... He found my brother..." I lowered my head a bit as I stared at the floor, hands hanging on the edge of the bar top. "What happen?" Jeff asked. I swallowed hard as I looked up to them, as I answered the question. "He's been taken to the hospital. We never go there unless it's dire.. The contact told me they found him out by the railroad tracks, nearly beaten to death..." Nobody said nothing as JC walked behind the bar, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Dave slammed his fists upon the bar top, cracking the wood. Then walked off, everybody clearing out of his way. I leaned my head against John's shoulder as my mind went a hundred miles a minute. "What are we gonna do now?" Shawn asked. I lifted my head up and looked to the guys, tears were welling up in my eyes. "We do nothing until further notice from me. We hang low and just do our dealing like we've had. Nobody goes out no where alone. I'm going to see my brother, see how he is. JC and CB will be coming with me. I'm leaving David in charge, once I get him back here. I will be in touch with the phone here until then, we stay put. Business as usual, I hate to say it." The guys couldn't believe the decision I made, but they all understood. I got myself together as I grabbed my hat off the bar, JC and CB headed out to the back lot to the car. I told John I would be there in a minute. I walked out the front door and found David standing in the alleyway, leaning up against the outside wall of the bar. I walked over to him. "You alright?"

I asked as he was standing there with his eyes closed until I spoke. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to me. "I should of followed him Ashie. I'm.. Sorry I didn't..." I shook my head and placed my hands upon Dave's crossed forearms. "This isn't your fault Dave. It's nobodies but who did this to him. Don't go blaming yourself please." David sighed and nodded as he stood up from the wall and followed me inside. I told him the situation and what was happening. "Do the drop as planned and come straight back here. Keep yourselves heavley armed and on your toes. I will be in contact with you here at the bar." David agreed as I walked out back to the waiting car as CB was driving and John was riding in the passenger seat. I climbed in as CB drove off to the hospital, I needed to see how my brother was.

**Chapter 10**

CB and John waited in the car as I made my way inside. I hated this dreadful place. I ran into Drake walking out. He stopped and gave me the update on Tyson. He was going to be here overnight then be let go in the morning. I told him CB and John were out in the car to head out there and I would be out as soon as I could. I walked up to a desk, I think it was a receptionist was sitting behind. "Can I help you?" She asked. I adjusted my hat a bit and nodded. "Yes I'm looking for Glen Wilder. He was suppose to have been brought in here about an hour or so ago." The woman looked to me like I had two heads. I narrowed my eyes from under my hat brim. "What's that look for?" I just had to ask. She shook her head as she stood to her feet and motioned for me to wait a moment. I nodded as she walked over to another gentleman dressed in a long white lab looking coat, black pants and dress shoes. Must of been the doctor. The woman walked back over and went back to her job at the desk. The gentleman she spoke to came walking over. "You're looking for ?" I looked to the gentleman and nodded. "Yes I am. He's my brother. Where is he?" The doctor looked to me. "We had him restrained in a nearby room. He wouldn't cooperate with my staff and myself, so we could treat his wounds." I sighed. "Show me where he is.." The doctor nodded as I followed him down the hallway to Glen's room. We stood outside the open door as I looked in. Glen laid restrained against the bed and bed rails, by leather bindings. "No need to restrain him like that. He isn't an animal, as you like to handle other people like that." The doctor gave me a dirty look as he was about to say something, but decided to hold back the thought. I sighed as the doctor didn't budge. "Okay, he wouldn't cooperate. Isn't a reason to treat him like an animal. But on hopefully a better note. How is he?" I asked as I looked into the room once again. Glen was battered and bruised upon his face. His left eye was closed and butterfly bandages kept a gash closed above his eye and below. I couldn't see anything else that was obvious. "He'll be alright. Lots of bruises and cuts on his face. A few broken, bruised and cracked ribs. Other than that he's gonna be sore for a few days, but he'll be fine." I nodded as I looked to the doctor. "If he wants to go home tonight, he's gonna. I'll look after him."

The doctor shook his head. "I don't advise that. He has a slight concussion. I would like to keep him here over night for observation. Especially the way he acted when he came in here." I grunted a bit, as I rolled my eyes under my hat brim. "Well let's leave it up to him. He hates hospitals ever since he was a kid. I should know, he's my brother. He acted the way he did, because that's how he is, when I'm not around." I walked into the room and removed my hat as I approached Glen's bed side. Placing my hat upon the bed as I wrapped my hands upon his left one. He jumped a bit as he slowly opened his right eye, "It's alright Glen. It's me." I felt his hand relax within my grasp as the doctor walked in. I slowly started to remove the restraint that was wrapped around Glen's wrist. "You can't remove those." The doc said. I turned my head as I got Glen's hand free. He shook it as he worked out the cramps out of his hand. The doctor stepped over to me and placed a hand upon my shoulder to shove me away. But Glen saw other ideas. Glen reached up and grabbed the doc's pink tie that was about his neck and gave it a good yank. "Leave...her alone..." He warned. I looked to the doctor. "Better do as he says doc. Just a fair warning to you." I walked around as I got Glen all unstrapped from the bed. Glen still had the doc's tie within his hand as he slowly sat up, placing his other hand upon his soar ribs. He looked to me as I nodded, fetching his clothes. Glen pulled the doc forward, so he could speak into his ear privately. "Now doc.. You're going to sign me out and let me go home. With no problems right?" Glen mumbled as the doc nodded as he struggled for air. I walked back over with Glen's gear, placing it upon the bed. Glen let go of the doctor as he coughed to get air back into his body. I helped him stay on his feet as he looked to me. "I will go draw up his take home papers and be back in a moment." I nodded as he left the room. I looked to Glen as he was getting himself dressed into his clothes. "If you need help, I'll be right outside." He just grunted as I left the room to let him dress. I stood outside the closed door, leaning against the wall as the doctor came over with the papers. I signed them, he handed me a copy along with some instruction for my brother. I listened, took mental notes and the doc was on his way. The door opened beside me as I placed the papers, folded within my inside jacket pocket.

Glen made his presence known as he walked into the hallway, adjusting his coat as he looked to me, nudging his head to have me follow him. I placed my hat upon my head and followed him out of the hospital with no other complications. "Over there Big Man." I said as I started for the car with CB, John and Drake waiting for us. Glen stopped on the curb near the street, grabbed the back of my suit jacket and stopped me from walking off. I looked to him over my shoulder. "What's with you?" He grunted as he dragged me into a nearby alleyway and hid amongst the darkness of the night. I thought my brother had lost his mind. Then I saw our car move and hide amongst the darkness. A couple of Mercury's roll by slowly as the man in the cheap suit poked his head out, taking everything in as the car kept driving.

I wanted to chase after that car and rip the guy's head off. But Glen stopped me in my tracks as he kept a grip upon my jacket. The car picked up pace as Glen looked around the corner of the building seeing the cars were gone and CB drove up. Glen and I got into the car and left back to the bar.

**Chapter 11**

CB pulled the car up to the back of the bar in the alleyway. Everybody piled out as I picked up the trail of everybody heading inside. I stopped as I heard something nearby. I turned and looked around, as a street lamp nearby lit up the area slightly. I sighed as a couple of rats scurried out of nearby trash can and scampered off. I shook my head as I walked into the back of the bar, closing the door behind me. "What's got your attention?" JC asked as I removed my hat and sighed. "Every little noise does, ever since we saw the cheap fuckin' suit man looking for us at the hospital a little while ago." John narrowed his eyes as he looked to me. "Is that why Big Red's on edge?" I nodded as I slowly got to my feet and stretched a bit. "Where did he disappear too anyways?" "He headed for the bar." I grabbed my hat and placed it upon my head as JC climbed up to his feet, following me into the bar. Everybody was just hanging around, like they were told too. I walked behind the bar and rummaged underneath for a bottle of whiskey. I needed a drink. I finally found a bottle, left money for it in the black box. Walking over to a table in the back, sitting down placing the shot glass and bottle upon the table top and made myself comfortable. I caught Glen talking to a few of the guys, as he sat upon a barstool. I told him to take it easy, he better or I would make him. He knows I will.

"Need some company?" I looked and there stood JC and Dave. I nodded as I motioned for them to sit. "Take a seat guys. I could use the company." Dave took a seat to my left, John was on my right. "Something on your mind Wild?" Dave asked as he placed an empty shot glass upon the table. "A lot is on my mind Dave. More than my brother even knows." I slid the bottle over to him, so he could serve himself some of the whiskey. "Wanna talk about it?" John asked. I sighed as I downed the shot of whiskey I had poured before, letting the amber liquid slide down my throat. "Some I do, some I don't." Dave downed the shot and poured himself another one, sliding the bottle over to John. I slid my empty glass to him to use. I didn't mind sharing with John, Dave, or Glen, it's the others I didn't. "Everything that's been happening, it's all too weird. Ever since Dead Man got his dead weight kicked out. Things have been going wrong lately. I think he has something to do with it in one way or another. You know revenge for taking him out of the organization. But I could be jumping to conclusions too." I explained, as I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I feel the same way Ashie. But the cheap suit freak's still running loose. As long as he is, we are all targets right now. Especially you and Glen." Dave explained. I nodded as John slid the bottle back over to Dave. "I think we should track the cheap suit down and take him down." John suggested.

I leaned forward and looked to him. "Can't just go right out and beat a guy down John. Especially this guy. He's different than the others we've done business with before. Only one way to get the information about him, is to go to the one who brought him in from Jersey." Dave and John looked to me. "You can't be serious..." JC commented. I nodded, as I slowly stood up to my feet. "I am JC. I'm serious about talking to him." Dave slowly stood to his feet as I walked around John, who was also getting to his feet. "You're not going Ashie.." Dave said as I stopped in my foot steps. I turned around and looked to him. "And who's going to stop me?" Dave narrowed his eyes as JC took a few steps forward. "We are." They commented in unison. "Guys no disrespect. But it needs to be done. I'm the one to do it. End of subject." With that I turned around and went to walk away, but ran into a hard brick wall of muscle that just grunted at me. I looked up to Glen standing in front of me. "Sorry Big Guy, didn't see you there." He nudged his head to have me follow him upstairs to our living quarters. "Lock up tonight David." Glen said, as him and I headed upstairs.

**Chapter 12**

I sighed as I walked into our apartment above the bar. Glen followed and closed the door behind me. I sighed as I looked to him. "What's on your mind?" Glen removed his hat, hanging it up along with his trench coat. "I heard your conversation with David and John. You're not going Ashawn." He said, plain and simple. I sighed as I removed my hat, running a hand through shoulder length locks. I hated when he use my actual name, I knew he meant business. "We have no other choice Glen. Mark's the only source for answers to why cheap suit wants us dead." Glen sighed as he walked over and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. I sat across from him, after unbuttoning my trench coat. "What happens if he doesn't Ashie? Where does that leave us? Back at square one. Let's check with contacts and do some investigating for answers. Then go to him." I sighed as I looked to Glen. "That's not good enough. When we step out, we're targets. Every single one of us." Glen sighs as he shook his head. "We've always been targets, since we took over the business. Just never really realized it until now." I nodded a bit. "I never thought about it that way." Glen leaned his hand forward and placed it upon mine that sat upon the table. "Do it rationally Ashie, to get your answers. Doing it in a hurry will only get you killed." I nodded as Glen slid his hand back, slowly standing to his feet. "I'm gonna shower and get to bed. Still sore from earlier." I nodded. "I'm gonna make a few calls then get to bed myself." Glen nods. "Don't stay up too late. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow." I nodded as I removed my trench coat, hung it up with Glen's and headed for my room. I removed my shoes and got ready for a shower, once I made my phone calls. I had a half bathroom off my bedroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a white wife beater and a pair of black shorts. I sat upon the side of my bed, looking out the window to the city streets below. Sirens could be heard off in the distance. That was nothing new to hear in the city, sometimes it even sang me to sleep.

I laid back upon my bed, placing my good hand behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. I let thoughts run through my mind, after talking with a few people. We were all going to meet up tomorrow and go question asking. I sighed heavley as sleep over took me. A pounding upon my bedroom door brought me out of the sleep I was in. I sat up quickly as I reached under my pillow and pulled a knife, I kept in case. I slowly got to my feet, concealing my weapon in case. Opened my door to Glen on the other side. "Get dressed and get downstairs. Trouble.." I nodded as he walked off. I put my weapon back and got dressed, into a black suit with a red shirt underneath. Got my shoes on and left to head downstairs, as requested by my brother. Everybody had shown up as I walked into the bar, I was still half a sleep. "What's going on?" I asked, as I walked into the closed bar. Shawn and Paul both looked to me, Paul lifted his flat brim black hat. "Deadman..." Was all he said. Glen walked into the bar as I looked to Glen. "Not good news bro." He nodded as we both made our way over to the bar. I sat upon the bar top and looked to everybody. "Alright quiet down. Who went out and stirred up trouble without us knowing?" Matt Hardy slowly stood up, he looked like hell. Battered, bruised and could barely stand.

Glen grunted as he leaned his head forward and whispered into my ear. I leaned in as I nodded. "I see..." I looked to Matt. "What happen for you to end up getting your ass kicked by Deadman, Twist?" He sighed as he answered. "Some informants told me he was behind it and I went to confront him. I ended up.. Meeting up with cheap suits body guards..." "Everybody was told not to leave, without someone else with them. With him out there, we are all targets right now. Did we not make that clear?" Glen explained. Matt nodded as he sighed. "Yes Big Red.. It was made clear. I thought I could get some answers we were seeking." "Well you didn't get answers we were seeking, but you did end up with their calling card." Glen retorted. Matt didn't know what else to say as he seated himself gently. "Alright, nobody and I mean nobody doesn't go out alone. Everybody got it? We don't need everybody going down like flies." Glen explained as I laid a hand upon his shoulder. He quieted down as I lowered my hand. "We're going out to meet some contacts, to see what we can come up with. If nothing can be found, then we will make the main source come to us alone. Then answers will be brought forth." I explained as everybody whispered amongst themselves. "Paul, Shawn and CB will be going with Glen to meet contacts down town and on the East side. JC, Dave, and Jeff will go with me, to meet contacts on the West and North side. The rest stay here and don't go anywhere. We will be in contact. It's business as usual gentlemen. My brother and I would like to keep it that way." I climbed off the bar as everybody went back to their conversations. I sat upon a barstool and placed a hand upon my soar shoulder. Glen turned to me. "You're not going.." I lifted my head up and looked to him. "Yes I am. I'm fine. I just moved the wrong way." Glen shook his head. "I'm sending Drake and leaving Dave with you, Matt and Tyson." I went to protest as Glen beat me to it. "No arguments Ashie." I sighed and nodded as Glen patted my shoulder as Drake came walking over. "What was that all about?" I looked to him.

"You're going out in my place with JC and Jeff. I'm staying here along with Dave. My brother wants it that way."

Drake nodded as everybody gathered their weapons and gear and headed out. Dave locked up the bar as we stayed behind to wait upon news or information we seek.

**Chapter 13**

I ended up pacing the bar for awhile, while Dave and Tyson played a game of pool. Matt sat in a corner nursing his wounds and ended up falling asleep. I stopped pacing as I looked to the time. "We should of heard something by now.." Dave stood up from taking his shot. "Be patient Wild. They might not have come up with anything." I nodded as I walked over to the bar and grabbed my hat. "I'm going out back for some fresh air." Tyson went to follow. "You stay here, I'm only right out back. Finish your game." Tyson picked up the pool cue and continued the game. I walked out through the back room to the alleyway. I stood near the closed back door and took in the fresh air. The groups had been out all day, night had covered the busy city. I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard something nearby. "Wild..." I opened my eyes as I placed my hat upon my head and saw a shadow nearby. "That better not be you Coach. What do you want?" I sighed as I leaned up back against the wall. Coach made his presence known as he slid under the nearby dim light of the street light. "I got information that your going to want to hear." I sighed as I grunted a bit. "Spit it out or you'll be spitting teeth." Coach looked around as he adjusted his black suit, cheesy one at that. "I know where Cheap suit man, AKA Smokie's gonna be looking for you next..."

I lifted my hat brim as I got to my feet, turning my attention to Coach. "Spill it.." Coach looked left and right before he spoke. "Down town in an hour. One of your group of seekers." I knew the group he was talking too. I walked up to Coach and gripped the front of his dark gray trench coat. "Tell me exactly when and where Coach. Or you will be trained to play pick up sticks with your own teeth." He shook within my grasp as he spoke. "Under the bridge, near the Jersey line. He's going for your biggest man in that group." I growled as I knew who they were going for, JC. "Damn it.. You better be telling the truth Coach or I will find you and beat you down." The back door opened as Dave made his presence known. "Coach.. What are you doing here? Trying to get a deal again?" Dave crossed his arms over his chest. "Did any of the guys come back yet?" "Yea just now. JC, Jeff and Drake." I looked to Coach as my eyes narrowed. "You LIED to me!" I yelled as he shook within my grasp. I looked to Dave. "Head back inside, I'll be there in a minute. I've got some unfinished business to attend too." "Better make it quick. You're brother just came back when I came back here." I nodded as I dragged Coach into the darkness. I opened up the back door as everybody was sitting around the table. Glen turned around as I shook my hands, bloody knuckled. "Where have you been?" Glen asked. "Taking care of business in the alleyway. David told you didn't he?" Glen nodded as I walked out and dragged a battered, beaten Coach, who could barely stand. "This is the business I was taking care of. A snitch." Everybody stood up as Coach came into view, falling to his knees as he coughed.

I closed the back door as Glen grunted. "Where did he come from?" JC asked. "The alleyway out back. He tried to tell me Cheap Suit, which does has a name I found out from him, was going to go after your team JC. But Dave came out and informed me the teams were back. He lied to me and he paid for it." CJ and CB walked over and picked Coach up to his feet, brought him over to the table and laid him upon it, before everybody. He shook as he was let go. He sat up as Glen and I approached the table. "Who sent you Coach?" Glen asked. He looked to everybody as they awaited an answer. He sighed as he knew he had no choice but to tell. "Smokie sent me..." Glen growled as he gripped the front of Coach's blood stained white shirt. "You better not be lying..." He shook his head as he looked into Glen's eye, that appeared to him from under his hat brim. "N...N..No I'm not.. He probably followed me for all I know." I sighed and shook my head as I heard noises from the alleyway. Glen dropped Coach to the floor as everybody grabbed their guns, making sure to be ready. I went to step towards the door as Glen stopped me. "No.." I shrugged his hand off as I walked to the door, pressing my ear against the door to listen. I lifted my hand up as I listened carefully. I motioned with my hands to how many men I could hear. I count ten guys. Everybody nodded as I heard a pounding upon the door. Thank god I wasn't listening at the door at that time. I motioned for everybody to get out. Everybody did, leaving Coach, Glen and myself in the room. I looked to Glen. "Go.. " He shook his head. "I'm not going." I narrowed my eyes. "Go Glen. I'll deal with this. Go now.." I whispered. He was being stubborn as he finally left the room. I grabbed Coach, before he could escape. "Hold on there snitch. You're staying here." I opened the door a bit as I looked out, it was the gentleman in the cheap suit. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Let me in Wilder. I know your all in there." I shook my head. "Over my dead body Smokie. Get off my property, before you get a beat down." He growled as I showed Coach to him through the partially opened door. "Is this what you want? Your snitching weasel?" Smokie scoffed as he saw the condition of one of his men. "Actually I was looking for him..." I opened the door enough to slide out with Coach in my hands, closing the door behind me. Smokie backed away as he adjusted his white suit coat. I tossed Coach to the ground before him. "Here's your weasel. Now be gone before there's more trouble than you can handle." Coach fell before Smokie's feet as he coughed heavley. He was helped to his feet and taken into the back. "Not so fast.. We've got someone you're gonna want to see.." I narrowed my eyes. "There isn't nobody I want to see. Everybody I know is out and about somewhere..." I crossed my arms over my chest, as Smokie snapped his fingers. The men separated as the back door of one of the cars opened up. I swallowed hard as Deadman came into my view. He had been beaten to the brink of his life. I looked to Smokie. "So it's Deadman and you beat him. We kicked him out months ago, when you decided to nearly kill me and a couple of my associates." Two men dragged Mark out of the car and laid him upon the ground, he barely moved as I heard a moan escape from him. "Well I'm in no use for him anymore. I have most of your contacts Wilder. Your finished here in New York. Only thing I don't have is your bar here.

This is next on my list. With Deadman's help, we got all the information we needed..." I sighed as I looked to him thinking, 'He did deserve the ass kicking he received after all.' I looked back to Smokie. "You're not getting this bar. Over my DEAD BODY!" I yelled as Smokie grinned. "That can be arranged..." With that his men stalked towards me as I set to defend myself.

**Chapter 14**

I slowly opened my eyes to pitch darkness. I blinked my eyes a couple of times as my face felt sticky. I coughed heavley as I groaned in pain. I slowly moved as I knocked a nearby trash can over, as I rolled over onto my back. I had nothing on but my white wife beater, pants and shoes. My wife beater was stained with blood. I wrapped an arm around my midsection, as I slowly climbed to my wobbly feet. I leaned against a nearby brick wall for balance. I made it around the corner of the bar to the back entrance. I spat blood to the ground, after coughing. There laid Mark still, he was slowly moving. I stumbled over to him as I fell to my knees. I could feel the cold, wet pavement against my battered knees. My pants were ripped at the knees. I rolled him onto his side and looked to him. He barely opened his right eye and looked to me. "Ashie..." Was all he got out. I turned my head and spat blood to the ground along with a loose tooth. I turned my attention back to him. "Yea... It's me Deadman... Why... did you tell him?..." Mark winced as he looked to me. "I didn't... I told him the contacts for Chungo... Not yours..." I sighed as I winced. "I would never betray you again Ashawn. I did once, never... again.. I know where... I belong... If I'm welcomed back..."

I sighed and looked to him. "I don't know about that, but after hearing what you did. My brother and the guys might reconsider..." I heard him chuckle lightly as he coughed. I patted his shoulder. "Relax... There gone.. After they beat the shit out of me..." I explained. Then I fell over to my side, I was hurting bad. Mark felt Ashie move as he slowly moved. He saw her laying upon her side in front of him. "Ashie..." He slowly slid his battered, bruised hand up and moved a few strands of her dark brown locks out of her battered, blood face. I coughed heavley as I felt someone's hand near my face, I thought it was my brother. "Glen.." Mark coughed heavley and got his voice back. "No it's Mark.." I laid upon my stomach as I shivered a bit, as the cold finally had reached my body. Mark dragged himself over to Ashie and laid himself over her. Gun shots were heard towards the end of the alleyway, he threw himself upon her to protect her. He didn't place all his body weight upon her, he knew not too, he was a bit heavy for her. Squealing tires could be heard pulling out of the end of the alleyway, along with more gun shots, echoing through the night, along with a few dogs barking. I slowly opened my eyes, after hearing the gun shots. I was covered over by Mark's body. I didn't want to move, as I heard foot steps running up the alleyway. "Glen! Back here!" Paul yelled as him and Shawn slid within their footsteps. Drake and CJ came running over as they heard the yelling. "Big Red's coming..." Drake informed them. "Who is it?" Shawn asked.

Paul knelt down with Drake, recognizing the one they knelt next too. "Only one wears a suit like this.." Paul said as him and Drake slowly took each one of Mark's arms and slowly lifted him up. They knew he was badly hurt, he wasn't moving much. "It's Deadman.. What's he doing here?" Drake asked as CJ jogged off to fetch a few more guys. Mark moaned as Shawn walked behind him, knelt down, letting him lean against himself for balance. "I don't know, but by the looks of it, trying to protect Wild One..." Paul and Drake looked to see who Mark was laying upon. "Drake go get Big Red.. NOW!" Paul yelled as Drake got to his feet and ran off as fast as he could. I shivered as Paul removed his jacket, draping it over Ashie's shivering body. Mark slowly opened his only eye that wasn't swollen shut. Paul and Shawn looked to him. "You're a sight for sore eyes Deadman.. What are you doing here?" Shawn asked. Foot steps were heard pounding the pavement, heading towards them. Drake had fetched Glen along with a couple of the guys. "What happen?" Glen asked as he knelt down next to his fallen sister. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Mark... What are you doing here and what did you do to my sister?!" He yelled, demanding an answer. Mark swallowed hard as he looked to Glen. "Smokie... brought me here... In exchange... for Weasel Coach and... the bar...It didn't happen... Ashie stood up... to him... I...protected her with my body, after... I saw her getting beat on.. And heard ... gun shots..." Glen sighed as he lifted his hat up and looked into Deadman's one good eye, pausing for a moment. "You're telling the truth..." I moaned from under Paul's coat, as I gently moved. Glen leaned his head down, after removing his hat. I looked to him. "Deadman... helped... me..." I whispered out. "He saved... the business..." Glen looked to Ashie. "Don't speak.. I know he helped you, he told me..." Glen looked to his sister. "He saved..." He stopped mid sentence as he lifted his head up, looking directly at Mark. "Saved the business?" He questioned. Shawn and Paul looked to Mark for an answer. Mark barely nodded. "Smokie, cheap suit... Wanted... All your contacts.. Take over the Wilder franchise... They beat the information out of me... But I told him... Chungo's contacts... He took over Chungo's turf, thinking it was yours... Then he dragged me here.. Rest.. You... know.." Glen sighed as Mark closed his eye and coughed heavley. Glen looked to Paul then Shawn. They both nodded in agreeance. "We believe you Deadman, but at this moment.. Your trust is not worthy just yet... But your in good graces for saving Ashie..." I slid a shaky hand across the ground. It was battered, bruised with bloody knuckles. I found Mark's lower leg. I slid my hand up and laid it upon it. Glen caught this out of the corner of his eye and sighed. He didn't say anything as he looked to Paul and Shawn. "Let's get these two to the doc. Then we will talk when they both can.." They both nodded as Glen placed his hat upon his head. He looked to Drake and the guys. "CJ... CB... Stay here, keep everything locked down. I'm leaving CB in charge until I get back. Inform Tyson and the Hardys they are to stay put. JC and Dave will be back, tell them where we are and we will be back." CJ and CB both nodded as they made there way back inside the bar, upon hearing the back door lock up behind them.

Glen looked to Shawn, Paul and Drake. "Alright you three are coming with me. Drake your driving. Shawn, passenger seat... Paul your in the back with me.." They both nodded as Drake went over to the car, opened the doors, got in the driver side and started it up. Glen and Shawn got Mark to his feet and helped him into the car. Paul gently picked me up into his arms. I moaned as he picked me up. "Relax Ashie. It's me.." He spoke gently as I recognized the voice. "Big Brother Game..." All I could say as Paul didn't speak as he carried me over and climbed into car. Closing the doors, once situated Drake drove off to the medical clinic.

**Chapter 15**

I sighed as Paul helped me up to my room, settling upon the side as I just sat and didn't move. "You alright Ashie?" He asked. I nodded slightly as I kicked off my shoes. "Yea.. Just tired..." He nodded. "Need anything before I head back downstairs?" I shook my head gently as I winced, the bruises I forgot upon the back of my neck. "I'm all set, Thanks Paul." He nodded once again. "Sure thing. Glen said he would be up in a moment. He's bringing Deadman up here to stay a few days while he heals. Doc orders, he can't be alone for a few days." I nodded as Paul left my room. I looked down to my white bandaged hands and sighed once again. I was a mess. Scrapes, cuts, bruises riddled my body. My hands were cut up the worse, stitched up and had to stay covered for a few days. Broken ribs and two badly cut up knees, along with three fingers broken, those were braced up and taped together to keep from moving. I slowly got to my feet, as gently as I could got changed for bed. I heard a knock upon my door as I seated myself once again. "Door's open..." The door slowly opened as Glen stepped into the room. Dressed in just his black pants and white wife beater. "How you feeling?" He asked as he walked over, sat down next to me on the bed. I shrugged a bit. "Alright. Just tired and a little sore, but I'll live... How's Mark?" I asked as I looked to him. He sighed a bit. "He'll be alright. Slight concussion. Broken ribs, lots of scrapes, cuts, bruises and broken right hand. But you know him, won't let it stop him." I nodded. "What happen out there tonight Ashie?" Glen asked.

I slid my hand into the top of my clean black colored wife beater and pulled out a gold chain that hung around my neck, with a charm hanging from it. It was an Irish cross. "Once I told you to leave I confronted Smokie. I placed the beaten Weasel Coach before him and told him to hit the bricks. He wouldn't, he wanted the bar, after telling me he had everything.

He said that after he showed me Mark. They had beaten him to an inch in his life, after they got the information they were seeking, which was the wrong info. I told him he wouldn't be getting the bar, over my dead body. Last thing I remember was pain and I passed out. I woke up in the back alley and stumbled my way over to Mark. Then he told me what he told you. I collapsed upon the ground, woke up with Mark covering me, after hearing gun shots. I thought I swear they got Mark and he fell on me..." Glen nods as he places a hand upon his sister's knee. "If it wasn't for Deadman.. I would of probably froze to death with barely any clothes on Glen. He saved our business as he said, which is true..."

"I know this Ashie, but can we trust him again? How do you know he won't pull the same stunt again and makes sure Smokie won't get our business..." I looked to Glen. "Because he wants back in Glen. He told me himself, he knows where he belongs. He knows he went against us once, but he knew not to do it again. He took a beating to protect our business. Even though Smokie doesn't know that yet..." Glen sighs a bit. "We'll discuss it with the guys in the morning. Why don't we get some sleep. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Mark's on the couch bed, if you hear anything odd coming from the living room." I nodded as we hugged and Glen left the room. I got into bed and let sleep over take me.

I slowly stirred as I heard my bedroom door open, a huge shadow filled the doorway within the moonlight. I slowly sat up as I heard scuffing of feet. "Glen..." I said as I yawned. "No Ashie.. It's me.." I sighed as I turned on a small lamp upon my end table next to my bed. "Mark.. What's wrong?" Mark closed the door, gently walked over to my bed and took a seat upon a nearby chair in front of me. "I couldn't sleep.. I'm sorry if I woke you..." I shook my head. "No you didn't... I was just dozing really. Can't sleep.." He nodded a bit as he looked to me with his eyes, his left was open a bit after the swelling went down a bit. "How you feeling?" He asked. I looked to myself. "Alright, a bit sore and uncomfortable, with having my ribs wrapped up and my arm finally out of the sling but still bandaged. Other than that I'm fine.. How about you? You look better than before.." Mark sighs a bit. "Yea I have vision from both eyes this time. Swelling went down. Other than that, I feel like I got the crap kicked out of me." I chuckled a bit. "You did..." Mark nodded. "What's on your mind Deadman?" He ran a hand through his hair gently and looked to me as he placed his elbows upon his knees. He was wearing only a pair of black sweats and a white wife beater. "I wanted to talk to you about something, that's been bothering me. I just..." I slowly swung my feet over the edge as I looked to him. "You just what? Can't find the right words?" He nods a bit. "Yea I can't.." "Well when I know there's something important I need to say, I usually just say it and see what happens after that." Mark lifted himself up and leaned back in the chair. "Alright.. Here goes..." He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "I don't want just back into the business Ashie. I have always had feelings for you, but didn't acted on them because of the business and everything. It wouldn't of been good for it. Now that I've been away, I finally realized, my feelings for you are still true.. I can't deny them any longer. I might of seem like a hard ass to you, but that was me hiding my true feelings from you. Keeping it separate from business and keeping the obvious down and out of sight in front of the guys, especially in front of your brother." I heard every word he said. I closed my eyes, as I swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in my throat. I didn't know what to say at first, then I finally figured out the words. "I.. I don't know what to say Mark.. Really I don't... A little shocked is the only word I can use to describe how I feel at the moment. But I do have feelings for you too, but once you pulled what you did with Smokie and all, tore those feelings away. I never did lurk on them until recently, I kept the business first, along with the guys and my brother. You've caused a lot of problems for us, but the thing I have a question about to you is... Can I trust you with my heart, love and most of all my soul to you to protect, cherish and love back, without turning around and pulling a stunt like you did before. That's my main concern and that will be Glen's, once he finds out about the two of us. If there is still an 'us' to tell him about."

Mark sighed as he closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. He wasn't expecting for Ashie to just jump in his arms and claim her love to him. He knew it was going to be a battle, ever since he pulled the stunt, in bringing in Smokie from Jersey to do deals with. But he didn't think anything of Ashie's safety nor the guys for that matter. Only thing he wanted was to expand the business and that clouded his judgement badly. He had realized, one night laying up above the noisy bar in the dinky apartment on the other side of town, that what was really important to him now, he didn't have it anymore.

Mark leaned forward and laid his forearms upon his knees.

"I understand Ashie. I apologize for my negligents getting in the way of my pure good judgement. I brought Smokie in from Jersey to expand business, that's all I cared about. I let it get in the way of what was truly in front of me, which was the guys.. And most importantly you... But tonight, it made me really realize you're more important to me than anything. Plus the guys, you're my family. I don't know what came over me, to place you in danger along with the guys. I never knew Smokie and his men were out to make a bad deal, until I found out you were down at the deal site. But no, my clouded judgement got in my way once again. I ended up meeting up with Smokie and.. He lied to me about it all, I should never had trusted him.. Look where it got me.. No where, but a good ass kicking that I deserved..." I looked to Mark as he spoke once again, I sighed deeply as I slowly got to my feet, took a few steps towards him and looked to him. His body was shaking as he didn't look to me. "Look to me Mark.." Mark slowly lifted his head up, wincing as he placed his casted hand upon his midsection. He looked into my eyes as stared back into his emerald orbs. I knew he was telling the truth to me, but my brain was telling me one thing, my heart another. I didn't know what to do. "Let me say this. I do have feelings for you, but can you give me some time before I can say we are going out or I want to be with you. The trust has been broken, but it can be built back up over time. You've moved up into building it back up already, by doing what you did tonight. You protected me and forgot about everything going on around you. Also another part is, you sat here and bared your soul to me, your feelings, with all your honesty. I can see it in your eyes. When you lie to me, you can't look me in the eye. We've been that way since you and I met, through my brother. I'm not saying no to you nor yes, just call it a maybe... Give me time to think things through and let's see what the guys think about you coming back in..." Mark nodded a bit. "I can respect that. I wasn't expecting you to jump into my arms Ashie and forget everything that has happened. I wanted to let you know how I felt and everything, hopefully to start building the trust back. I'm hoping the guys can do the same thing along with your brother."

"I started to have a talk with him tonight about that, he isn't really sure. We are holding a meeting in the morning to see what your fate is within the Wilder business. I have a say, but Glen has a bigger one. The business was left to him, what's said goes, no ifs, ands or buts about it." Mark nodded as I patted his shoulder. I placed my other hand upon his other shoulder. "I also wanted to thank you for doing what you did tonight. Placing your life on the line for me. I really appreciate it." I slid my hands around his neck gently as I hugged him. Mark hesitated, then slowly lifted his hands up, wrapped his arms around Ashie gently, hugging her back. "You're welcome Ashie. But I wanted to do what I did." We both pulled back from the hug as I looked to him. "I know. But I wanted to thank you anyways." Mark nods as I walked back over to my bed, placing my arm around my hurting midsection. I lowered my head as I gritted my teeth. Mark looked to me as he moved and knelt down in front of me. "Ashie.. You alright?" Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I shook my head gently. "I'm...hurten... bad..." Mark lifted his left hand up and ran it through Ashie's dark brown locks. "Just relax.. Take a deep breath.." I did as he instructed, as the pain slowly diminished some. Mark stood to his feet and helped me back into bed. Mark tucked her in, went to walk away as he felt Ashie's right hand wrapped around his, not letting go. He undid her grasp as he looked to her, as he bent over gently and whispered. "If you need anything, give a holler. I'll come in right away. I promise." I heard what he said as I finally relaxed and fell to sleep. Mark stood there for a few minutes watching Ashie sleep. He jumped as he heard a few sirens walling in the night sky. He quietly made his way out of the bedroom, to the living room and got himself comfortable upon the couch bed for some sleep.

**Chapter 16**

I started out slow this morning, but I got my shower and got dressed into my black suit with a dark blue shirt underneath. Got my shoes on, grabbed my hat and left the room to head downstairs. I carried my trench coat under my arm, as I made my way gently down the stairs. I heard a bunch of bickering as I made it to the bar, it was from the back room. The bar wasn't open yet for business. Thank god, someone came in and heard that, they would turn around and walk right back out. I sighed as I opened the door and stepped in. There stood Glen before the head of the table, having a meeting with the guys. I slowly made my way through as I heard a few speak up about something, I couldn't hear really until I got up near Glen. He lowered his head and whispered within my ear. "Why are you down here?" I answered. "I'm apart of the group, I deserve to be here." He nodded as he turned his attention back to the group. "Why should we take him back.. He nearly killed some of us with that stupid drop. Especially your sister Glen.." Tyson spoke as Glen kept his head down, he was listening to everybody. Then that's when I knew what the meeting was about.

"If you let him in, I'm out. I'm not sticking around with a two timing back stabber in the group." Drake shouted as he slammed his fists upon the table top. I saw Glen's hands grip the edge of the table. "I didn't say nobody didn't have to leave.

That's your choice, but you leave with an ass kicking, right along with your walking papers." He warned. Glen and I never took threats like that lightly. I placed my trench coat over a nearby chair, as I removed my hat and placed it upon the table. Everybody shut up right then and there. Nobody haven't seen me since finding me bloodied in the alleyway. I slowly lifted my bandaged hands to moved my hair out of my face as I looked to the guys. I slowly started to walk around the table as I spoke. "Look at me... Look real HARD! What you see is the result of someone who needs to get their ass kicked. And it's not Deadman's. It's the ones who have been causing trouble all along.. Smokie and his gang..." I stopped as I looked to everybody. They were all listening as I spoke.

"Last night was the last time Smokie was going to push the Wilder's gang around. We stand tall as a family and we all go down together. Look at me and you will see I'm not down for the count. I may be battered, bruised, cut and sore, but nothing isn't going to keep me from kicking those punk's asses..." I let my eyes wander over each individual. "Now we each have a special talent and such to use. Let's put them to good use. That means we're going to need Mark's help. He knows these guys well enough to help out. I know he made mistakes in the past and nearly got me killed along with JC, Dave and my brother was beaten. But that didn't stop us now did it? " Everybody shook their heads. "No it didn't. It was business as usual. Now we have someone out to get everything here in New York. That's not going to happen. We need to send these guys packing, back to Jersey."

Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "How?" I looked to him. "We do it the Wilder way... With force..." Glen smiled evilly from under his hat brim and nodded. He lowered his hand, as I looked to everybody. "Now I know your all concerned on where Deadman stands.. But Mark and I have had a long talk, I have also with my brother. Deadman wants back in, he knows trust isn't worthy right now towards him, but he admitted to me he was in the wrong. That should give him points back towards trust. And also risking his life to keep me safe in the alleyway, when guns were being fired. Now we have to place a vote upon it.." The back door opened, as everybody turned to see who had walked into their meeting. Mark filled the doorway in his jet black suit, dark purple shirt underneath. He had his hat within his good hand as he looked to everybody. I motioned for him to come forth. He slowly closed the door behind him, walked along the group up to the front. "You're just in time.. We were discussing on you coming back or not." Mark nodded as he didn't say anything. Everybody was looking at him, I caught this out of the corner of my eye. "No dirty looks guys. He's not going to do nothing. We all know him and how he works. He's like all of you, would do anything for this family. The result of that stands before you, he sacrificed himself in getting Smokie off our asses by giving false information." "How does that help us?" CJ asked. I looked to him. "It buys us time to get ourselves situated, plan and execute 'Operation Evacuation'." Everybody started talking amongst themselves and nodded here or there. "Good, now let's bring it to a vote." I wrapped my arm around my ribs. I leaned forward as pain rake my body.

My hand missed the edge of the table, as I was falling backwards. Mark jumped and caught her in his arms, while Glen came to her side. Mark picked her up into his arms, looked to Glen. "I'll take her out of here. You finish here." Glen looked into Mark's eyes as he spoke, then nodded. Mark gently carried me out of the room and into the bar. He seated himself upon a bench seat in a nearby corner booth, holding Ashie in his arms. I was shaking as I was practically curled up in his arms. I was hurting bad. Mark leaned his head forward and whispered in my ear. I heard his voice as I concentrated on it. Then the back door of the room opened, Mark and I never heard it. He was too busy helping me. Glen came walking over, seated himself across from us, removing his hat, placing it upon the table top. Mark had placed his upon the table as he lifted his head up. I was leaning against Mark's chest, lightly sleeping. "How she doing?" Glen asked. "Alright. Just the ribs bothering her. Just used a different technique to help her calm down and help with the pain. It helped her last night.." Glen lifted a brow to this. "I went into her room to talk last night. She was getting back into bed, when she had a bad pain attack like this.. I helped her relax and she fell asleep. Like now." Glen nodded, understanding now. "How did the rest of the meeting go?" Glen placed his hands upon the table top and intertwined his fingers together. "It's a tie... Ashie has the winning vote of you staying or going..." Glen explained. Mark nodded as I stirred. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked to Glen. "Sorry..." Glen shook his head as I looked up to Mark. "Thank you Mark." He smiled gently to her. "No problem. Feeling better?" I nodded as I stayed where I was. "Much.. Well bro.. Does he stay?" Glen looked to me. "You've got the deciding vote..."

I sighed and nodded as Glen nodded back. He slowly got to his feet and looked to Mark. "Welcome back Brother Deadman..." Mark smiled as Glen extended his hand towards him. Mark grasped it tightly with his good one, shaking. Glen released his hand and went back into the back room to tell the rest about the decision. I sighed as I didn't want to move. "Thank you Ashie.." I looked up to him. "For what?" "For giving me another chance.." I smiled a bit to him. "You earned it.." Mark nodded as Glen came back out, walked over to the table and seated himself. "We're going out to do a drop. Some are going to stay here. Why don't you take Ashie upstairs Mark and keep her company, you both need to rest. I'll check back with you two later, after the drop. You'll have some work to do." Mark nodded as I was lightly sleeping once again, using Mark as a pillow. Glen got to his feet and headed out back once again to get ready for the drop. Mark slowly climbed to his feet, lifted me up gently into his arms and headed upstairs as instructed.

**Chapter 17**

Things were hectic around the bar and our business. I was busy with the books with Mark's help, after the drops were done. Business with the drops and everything, was done at night, so we weren't spotted. I had gotten dressed and headed downstairs to the bar, then head out for some business to tend too. I walked into the bar as business was booming tonight. Mark had ID check duty right now, then my brother or Dave would take over once his shift was over. I walked into the backroom, walking into a card game that was going on. I removed my hat as I went over to see if the cases were ready to go for the drop. I closed the cases and patted the closed cases as I stretched a bit. A pounding upon the door to the back was heard. Paul slowly got to his feet, walked over and nodded as he closed the door. "Wild your wanted out in the bar. Chungo's here to see you or your brother. But Glen's out on a run right now." I nodded as I grabbed my hat. "Paul and Shawn, please keep an eye on the cases until I return." They both nodded as Paul seated himself once again, to continue their card game. I stepped out into bar, closing the door behind me. I placed my hat upon my head as I looked to the front door, Mark was holding Chungo and a few of his men up at the door. I sighed and walked over as I patted Mark's forearm. "It's alright Deadman. It's just Chungo." He grunted a bit as he stepped back to his post beside the door. I looked to Chungo. The man knew how to dress for business. Dark gray suit, white shirt and black tie. Dull shoes and dark gray trench coat and hat completed his attire. Chungo stood around 6'1 in height, but he was a bit chubby. "Something I can do you for Chungo?" His piercing light blue eyes looked to me.

"I would like to talk to you about a problem I have. Somewhere we can go to talk business?" I nodded as I motioned for him to follow. He followed me through the crowd to the back room. I stopped before opening the door. "Only you Chungo. Your men can have a drink at the bar while we speak business." He nodded as he motioned for his guys to relax. I opened the door and motioned for Chungo to step in. The guys playing cards looked up as I motioned for them to leave. "Game and Kid, take the cases and go make the drops for me please. Take Wolverine and Twist with you." They both nodded as they grabbed the cases and left the room. I closed the door as I motioned for Chungo to take a seat. He seated himself, as he removed his hat, placing it upon the table top. He ran one of his hands through his thinning, grayish-black short locks. I seated myself as I removed my hat, placing it upon the table. "What can I do you for Chungo?" I asked. He reached into the inside pocket of his trench coat and finished out an envelope. Placed it upon the table and slid it to me. I caught up and opened it up, my eyes went wide with the contents. "What's this for?" I asked as I closed the envelope and placed it upon the table. "A small down payment upon the return of my turf, from a certain Jersey guy that has taken it over from me. If your up for the challenge." I nodded. "Of course I am. We're in the process of handling it now. I know who it is. He has also messed with our turf, also wounded a few of my men, myself and brother included." Chungo looked to me, sort of surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that Wild One." I nodded. "No worries."

He nodded. "Do I have a guarantee that I will have my spots back, so we can continue business. Or do I have to make sure it gets done." I shook my head. "If you like Chungo. I can write everything down that we do for proof. But my promise and word is good for it. Your turf will be returned to you. It's a Wilder's promise." He nodded, as we both stood to our feet and shook hands. "Pleasure doing business with you Wilder. Once the job's complete, you'll get the rest of the money. I promise you that. But one condition..." I looked to Chungo. "And what's that?" "Bring me the leader and I will deal with him personally." I nodded. "He will be signed, sealed, and delivered to you by my brother and myself." He nodded as he patted my shoulder. I walked over to the door and opened it. "I will be in touch Wilder." I nodded as Chungo left. I closed the door and sighed heavley as I walked over, picked up the envelope.

The door opened as Glen stepped into the room with Mark in tow. "What did Chungo want?" He asked as Mark closed the door behind him.

I seated myself as I sighed, rubbing the back of my soar neck. "Business.. Why?" Glen and Mark both walked over and seated themselves, removing their hats. "We have a right to know Ashie. What's going on?" Glen asked once again. I placed the envelope in front of him. "Open it." Glen placed one of his hands upon it as he took it into his hands. Opening the envelope and looking inside. His eyes diverted to me. "Where did this come from?" "Chungo... For getting his turf back from Smokie." "You didn't take the deal did you?" Mark asked. I slowly stood to my feet, grabbing my hat. "Yes I did take the deal." "Why did you take it without consulting me first?" Glen asked as he closed the envelope up and placed it back upon the table. I sighed. "I shouldn't have to ask permission for everything, every time I turn around Glen. I also run the business just as much as you." I commented. Glen slowly stood to his feet. "What happens when we can't deliver Ashie? Then what?!" Glen's voice got a bit louder. "I can deliver Glen. Trust me. Our plan's fool proof. I know it is... I'm going out tonight to get the first phase of it going." Glen sighed heavley. "No your not Ashie. Let a couple of the guys do it." I shook my head. "I'm taking a few of the guys with me, but I'm going out to do it." Glen went to protest as I turned and walked out of the room. Glen growled a bit under his breath as Mark stood to his feet. Glen looked to him. "Can you talk some sense into my sister?" Mark looked to him. "What gives you the idea, she'll listen to me?" Glen looked into Mark's eyes. "Because I can see how she looks to you Mark. It can't be hidden from me nor the guys. We know you two want to be an item." Mark lifted a brow. "Is it that obvious?" He asked. Glen nodded. "I can see it in your eyes Mark, every time you look at her. I know you two hide it physically. But your eyes can't. You have my permission to be with my little sister. But let me say this.. I swear if you break her heart.. I will break your neck, take you in a dark alley and skin you alive myself. Do I make myself clear?" Mark nods. "Crystal..." With that Mark grabbed his hat and left the room in search of Ashawn.

**Chapter 18**

I was standing out front of the bar, getting some fresh air. I had spoken to a few of the guys about tonight. Told them to be ready in a few. I removed my hat, running a hand through my hair, placing my hat back upon my head. "Thought I would find you out here.." I jumped to the sound of Mark's voice, as he let the front door of the bar close. "Needed to get some air..." He walked over and leaned against the wall and looked to me. "Your going through with it aren't you?" I nodded. "Yes I am. I'm keeping my promise to the guys, Chungo.. Most important you... I'm making a promise to get back at Smokie for what he did to you, my brother, the guys.. Most important... myself..." Mark sighed a bit. "Don't do it Ashie. Not worth it..." Mark exclaimed. I turned and looked to him. "My brother sent you out here to stop me, didn't he?" I questioned. Mark nodded. "Yea he did. He told me to talk some sense into you. But I know once your mind's made it, it's made up." I nodded. "At least someone listens to me." Mark chuckled a bit. "Who's going with you for this task?" "Jeff, David and JC. I'm leaving the rest here. I sent Game, Twist, Wolverine, and Kid out on a couple of drops. They should be back soon." Mark stood up from the wall, he was leaning against and nodded. "Good I was about to say better take Dave and JC. I feel more comfortable knowing they're with you." I looked to Mark oddly. "You know something I don't.. Don't you?" Mark nodded. "Glen gave his 'permission' for us to be a couple, if we want." I sighed and shook my head. "He threatened you too didn't he?" Mark nods. "Yep. The big, macho brother thing." I chuckled. "That's my brother..." I took a step closer to Mark as he bent over. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around me. Lifted me up as our lips crashed upon one another, in a soft, yet demanding kiss. We both slowly pulled back as Mark placed me back upon my feet. "I always wanted to do that." I commented. Mark lifted a brow. "What stopped you?" I shrugged. "The guys.. Glen.. Wanting to kill you.." I snickered. Mark rolled his eyes. "No more hiding.. The guys don't like it.. Too bad... I got the brother's 'permission' so to say." The front door opened as Dave motioned to me, it was time to go. I nodded as he headed back inside. I looked to Mark. "I must go, time to get things rolling." Mark nodded. "Just be careful." I nodded as Mark leaned his head down and kissed me once again, with time with a little more demand. I felt the tip of his tongue, run along my lips. I pulled back as I was breathless. Mark chuckled a bit from deep within his chest. "There's more for later if you want." I looked to him. "Maybe..." I said as I headed back inside, Mark following behind me.

We pulled along side the road as Dave, JC and I piled out of the car. "Jeff you know what to do." He nodded as he left. I led JC and Dave to a nearby alleyway and waited within the shadows. "You sure this is where he's suppose to be?" John asked in a whisper. I nodded as we ducked into the shadows as a cop car rolled by. "Yes.. Now just keep quiet and be patient." A few minutes later, an old white Mercury pulled up. Out stepped Smokie in one of his tacky green suits with a white shirt underneath. Trench coat and hat matched the suit.

Blue sued shoes adored his feet. I held JC and Dave at bay, as I watched. A couple of his men stepped up and closed the car door.

The car drove off as Smokie and his two associates walked down the street to the corner, which was just a block over from where we were. I gently moved through the shadows as JC and Dave followed. Moving down a back alleyway and over to another one, near the corner. Crouching down into the darkness as Smokie adorned his corner for awhile, waiting for business. A few people here and there walked by him. A few stopped, acted like they were old pals, talking. While they made a deal, an unobvious exchange and they moved a long. I knew all the tricks. Chungo used that technique to fool the cops. Then we knew we had to work quick. Then the unthinkable happen. John went to move to see what was going on, hitting a nearby garbage can by mistake. Smokie and his associate's turned, arming themselves with their hand guns. "Who's there?" Smokie said as we didn't move. Smokie narrowed his eyes as his associates looked to him. He motioned with his head. "Go check it out boys.." Then Smokie turned his attention back to business that had just walked up.

The two goons walked over to us and walked into the alleyway. They looked around as we stayed hidden till the right moment. "I don't see anything.. How about you Chancey?" The other gentleman shook his head. "Not me Clyde. Let's head back to the boss." They both started to walk away as I made my presence known. "Looking for something boys?" They both turned around and started shooting as I ducked and dove back into the darkness. Mean while, Dave and John came up behind them and took them out quickly. The two goons went limp as JC and Dave pulled the knives out of their backs and cleaned the blade upon the dead men's clothes and closed them up. The bodies were dragged back into the darkness as we left the alleyway. Smokie heard the gun shots as he was finishing up business. He jogged into the alleyway, armed with his Tommy gun as he stopped. "Clyde... Chancey..." He bellowed as he listened. The white car pulled up at the end of the alleyway, honking it's horn. Smokie turned and sighed as he turned to leave. He tripped over something in the darkness as a ghost white hand came into his view. He panicked as slid backwards. "What the hell!?" A couple of guys climbed out of the car, jogged down the alleyway to help their boss to his feet. "What's wrong boss?" He pointed to the hand as he couldn't speak. The biggest man out of all of them walked over, knelt down and pulled on the hand, revealing Clyde. "It's only Clyde..." The man adjusted his white hat, as he stood to his feet. "He's dead..." Smokie growled through gritted teeth. "Wilder..." The other man found Chancey, found out he was also dead. "Both stabbed in the back and throats slit." The man in the white hat explained to his boss, as they pulled away from the curb to head back to their headquarters. Smokie sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "I want the Wilders and their men.. Dead.. I want their heads on a platter.. Do you hear me!?" The two men nodded. "Don't worry boss, JBL and I will handle it." A deep voice sounded as JBL nodded. "You can count on Book and I handling it. Along with the rest of the guys." Smokie nodded. "I better see results. Or you two will have to find new jobs. Get me?" They both nodded as Booker kept driving.

**Chapter 19**

Mean while, I sunk to my knees as we waited for Jeff to pull up our car. Dave and John came jogging up behind me. "That was too close..." John said as he caught his breath. I slowly climbed to my feet. "You're nuts Ashie. You've could of been killed.." Dave commented as I didn't say anything. I was facing the street watching Smokie drive off, after hearing him yell after finding the dead bodies of his two associates. I saw he had two new lackeys to do his bidding now. "Two new.. Lackeys.." I said as I didn't look to Dave or John. "You're kidding?" John questioned. I shook my head gently as Jeff pulled the car up. "Come on, let's get out of here before the cops show up." Dave walked over and opened up the door. "Go John.." He nodded as he walked quickly and got into the car. Dave climbed in the front as I casually walked over and climbed in, closing the door and headed home. "That was easy.." John commented. I nodded as I kept to myself as I was sort of lost in my thoughts. "Too easy John. That was just phase one.." Dave commented as Jeff drove without saying a word. "You're quiet Wild One? Anything wrong?" Jeff asked, while looking in the rear view mirror. I shook my head. "No.. Just thinking that's all. Nothing major." He nodded as he pulled up into the back alley behind the bar. Everybody piled out, as I slowly got out of the car. "Good job tonight guys. Go to the bar and help yourselves. Tell the bartender I said so." They nodded as they headed inside. Dave stopped as the door shut in front of him, turned and looked to me. "You sure you're alright?" I nodded as I leaned against the car. "Yea.. If you see Deadman.. Send him out here please.."

Dave nodded as he opened the door and headed inside. I felt myself starting to shake, as I placed my hand upon my right side. I moved my hand away, into the dim light above. Blood showed upon my fingertips. "Damn..." I sunk to my knees as I almost fell forward. I placed my left hand upon the ground to get my balance. The back door opened as Mark stepped out, after having a word with David. He stopped in his tracks, holding the door open. He yelled over his shoulder. "Got one down!" A ruckus was heard as Mark knelt down next to me. "What happen?" I slowly moved my trench coat, unbuttoned my jacket and showed my white shirt was soaked with blood. "Its...nothing.." Mark got to his feet as the back door whipped open. Glen, Matt, David and John filled the doorway. "What happen?" Glen asked. Mark lifted Ashie into his arms. "She was hit during phase one. Why didn't you guys take her to the doc?" Mark questioned as the guys cleared the doorway as Mark made his way inside and upstairs to the apartment. Glen looked to Dave, JC and Jeff. "You three follow me upstairs. I want to speak to you now!" The three of them headed upstairs to the apartment for a private talk. Glen turned his attention to Matt. "Call the doc. Tell him it's urgent he gets here.. NOW!" Matt jumped as he dashed out into the bar to use the phone. Glen made his way upstairs to get some answers on what happen, also look in on his sister.

Mark made his way into the apartment as he made his way into Ashie's bedroom. Gently placing her upon the bed, getting to his feet and heading into the bathroom, off the bedroom to grab a towel to hold upon the wound. Dave, JC and Jeff entered the apartment and stood within the living room. Glen walked up the stairs and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable. I will be right back. I'm going to go check on Ashie." He removed his hat, placing it upon the counter as he walked by to Ashie's room. Mark came walking back out as he knelt down beside Ashie's bed. Gently removing the rest of her trench coat, placing it over a nearby chair along with her jacket to her suit. Mark sat her up gently to get her buttoned down shirt off, so he could reach her wound better. I winced in pain as I sat up, slid out of my shirt with Mark's help. "Just relax Ashie. You'll be alright.." Mark said, as he brought the towel up to my side, under the not so white wife beater, placing a bit of pressure upon it. I gritted my teeth in pain, Mark looked to her. "Sorry.." I nodded a bit, as I leaned my head against Mark's shoulder. "It...hurts...badly..." Mark sighs as he rubbed Ashie's back gently, trying to comfort her. He heard someone move into the doorway. He slowly turned his head and caught Glen standing in the bedroom doorway. "How is she?" He asked as he walked over.

Mark shook his head as he looked to Ashawn. Glen walked over and gently seated himself upon the bed. "Hang in there Ashie. Doctor's on his way. Matt gave him a call, save you a trip out." I nodded my head as I kept it leaning against Mark's shoulder. Mark moved a bit as I lifted my head. "Hold the towel there for a moment. Don't move it Glen." He nodded as he took over where Mark's hand was for a moment. Mark stood up and removed his coat and hat, placing it to the side, along with his suit jacket. Glen sighed as I didn't move. He saw the towel was getting soaked with blood. Mark took his position as Glen got to his feet and gently got up off the bed, to not move his sister too much. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed another towel. He handed it to Mark, to replace the blood soaked one. Mark nodded as he placed it gently upon Ashie's side. I leaned my head back against Mark's shoulder, snuggling into his neck for comfort. "I'll be in the living room if you need me Mark. Keep an eye on her, like you always do. Soon as the doc gets here I'll make sure he gets in here." Mark nodded as Glen left the room. Glen walked back into the living room. "How's Ashie?" John asked. He shook his head. "Not so good. Deadman's taking care of her." The three of them nodded. "Now. What the hell happen down town tonight?" Glen's voice was raised an octave than he usually speaks. Jeff and John jumped a bit as Dave sat cool and collective like he always did. But inside, he didn't hide it very much. "Thing went according to plan Big Red, I swear it did, without a hitch." John tried to explain, but he couldn't keep his voice from trembling. Glen glared at Dave and Jeff for an answer. "Fate, Animal.. Have something to add to it?" Jeff shook his head. "I was in the car the whole time, Ashie made me driver. So I don't know what when down in the alleyway. I do remember her acting a bit odd, once she got in the car.

I asked if she was alright and she told me yes. So I didn't think anything about it." Glen nodded to Fate's explanation. "Alright Fate, you can go. I'm going to deal with Animal and Thug here." Fate nodded and slowly got to his feet and walked out of the apartment, passing the doctor coming into the apartment. "Glen..." Glen excused himself for a moment as he went to the doc. The doc nodded to him as he followed Glen into Ashie's room. Glen saw Ashie was the same, still leaning to Mark for comfort. He wasn't jealous of his sister looking to Mark for comfort, than to him. That means Ashawn had more trust in someone else besides just her big brother, well along with some of the guys. He knew the selected few wouldn't let anything happen to her. He left the room as the doc stepped into the bedroom to take a look at Ashie's wound. Mark never left her side, just moved off to the side to let the doctor work. Glen returned to the living room, so the doc could do his work. Mark would monitor everything and let him know of any complications. Glen stood before David and John, with his arms over his chest. "Well I heard John say it went down without a hitch. Then why is Wild One, in her room bleeding like a stuffed pig? What happen out there?!" Glen demanded answers, wanting them right now. John jumped once again as David spoke up. "Like John everything went without a hitch. Smokie never caught us, we disappeared before he even entered the alleyway. So I don't know how or what happen to Ashie..." Dave tried to explain. Glen ran a hand through his hair. He wanted straight answers, not a chase for the truth. "Well.. She didn't get hurt by herself. I know the plan was to get Smokie's associates into the alleyway, distract them and take them down, without Smokie knowing. Something went wrong, cause someone is hurt." Glen didn't like that fact, his sister didn't listen to him in the first place. Second she was the one hurt once again. He didn't like it one bit, whoever was responsible was going to get punished, one way or another, by him. Dave and John looked to one another. "Thug... Animal.. Your keeping something from me.. Speak it... NOW!" Glen spoke a bit louder to emphasis his demand for answers. They both looked to Big Red as John spoke. "Wild One.. Jumped out into the alleyway, once Chancey and Clyde came into the alleyway. She distracted them so Animal and I, could sneak behind them and take them out. They shot their Tommy and Sawed-Off shotgun at her.. I swear, I thought they missed..." John swallowed hard, as Glen gritted his teeth, growling under his breath. "How could the two of you... Let her do that. She was suppose to be doing the take down.. As planned..." Dave raised a hand to speak. "I don't want to hear it... The two of you.. Follow me to the basement. We have some business to tend too.. NOW!" Glen turned quickly and walked out of the apartment. Dave and John looked at one another, swallowing hard. Got to their feet and followed a pissed off Big Red to the basement. They knew what happens down in the basement of the bar. Everybody who went down there, never came back in one piece.

**Chapter 20**

I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes, the room was dark, with very little light coming in from my open window. It was a nice summer night. I coughed heavley as I winced in pain. I slowly sat up as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I placed my arm upon my bandaged midsection. The doc had to do it this way, to keep my side covered. I had stitches to keep the entrance and exit wound closed. The bullet went in, bounced off a rib and came out. So I had a broken rib, but with some rest for a few days. I would be back on my feet, with time I would heal. I slowly got to my feet and had to use the restroom. I leaned against the doorway on my way back to bed. I heard foot steps in the living room. I slowly made my way to my doorway and looked out. It was Glen, in just a pair of black sweat pants and a white wife beater. He was grabbing something out of the freezer and placing it upon his hand. "What did you do now?" I asked, standing in my doorway. He jumped as he turned around. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Ashie.. You scared the shit outta me. What are you doing up?" He asked as he walked over and sat down upon the couch. I walked out of my bedroom, tenderly upon my feet, seated myself within a chair. "Had a nightmare that's all. Then I heard noise and came to investigate. What did you do Glen?" I pointed to the ice pack, he had made for his hand. "Just hurt myself doing some business today. I'll be fine. Why don't you go back to bed." I sighed and didn't argue. "Fine I'll see you in the morning." He nodded as I made my way back to my room for some more sleep. Glen leaned back and kept the ice pack upon his hand. He got lost in his thoughts on the next move to make towards Smokie. He knew after what happen tonight, Smokie would be sending his best men out to get them. But they needed to stay one step ahead of them. Thus far they were and Glen wanted to keep it that way. With his sister out of commission, that means. He would have to carry out the plans instead of being the planner.

He sighed as his hand was numb, getting to his feet, tossing the homemade ice pack into the sink, he headed off to bed for some more sleep. I slowly got up and dressed into a black suit, midnight blue button down shirt underneath. I left the top three buttons undone. Revealing my Irish Cross pendent that hung around my neck upon a gold chain. My mother gave it to me, before the night she was killed. I cherished it and it had watched over me ever since. I grabbed my hat and walked out, down to the bar. My brother was gone earlier this morning, I heard him rummaging around and leave. I opened the door that led to the bar and entered. The bar was quiet for right now, a few customers lingered here and there. I looked to see who was at ID check, it was John. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked again. He looked like he had been through a train wreck. His face was battered and bruised. His left hand was casted as he checked a few IDs as some patrons came walking in. I sighed and shook my head. Now I put two and two together. My brother had punished Thug and probably Animal for last night, that's why Glen was icing his hand last night. It all made sense now.

I wasn't going to yell at my brother, it's how business was runned with him. I didn't interfere, he knew how to handle the guys, teaching what's right and wrong to do.

Just set out a sign to the others, in other words don't cross the boss, also kept trouble makers in check. Which I knew Thug wasn't. He was loyal to my brother and myself, along with a select other few guys. I made my way into the back room, where Tyson, Game and Kid were playing cards. "Hey Ashie. How you feeling?" Paul asked as Tyson was shuffling the cards, dealing another hand. "Better. Where's Big Red and Deadman?" I asked. "Out doing a few deals. They should be back soon. Told us to stick around to look after you and the bar." Shawn explained. I nodded. "Animal, Twist and Fate went with them I assume?" They both nodded. I left the back room to let them continue their game in peace. I closed the door behind me as I lifted the bar piece up, walked through, putting it back down gently. John never looked to me as I walked past him to the bar, I sat at the far end. The bartender served me as I relaxed, like I was suppose too, until the drops were done and they made their return. Then my work would begin.

I saw Animal, Twist and Fate walk through the backdoor and into the bar. David looked just as bad as JC did, when he came into my view. Both his hands were bandaged up, along with a few butterfly bandages upon his face, along with bruises. My brother really showed them I guess. David must of gotten it worse than John. He was walking a bit odd when he did. Big Red must of went for his knees. Show the guy not cripple him, I've always told Glen that, unless the guys a snitch. Then cripple him. I slowly climbed off my barstool and headed into the back room. Glen was just walking in as Mark was seated with three cases sitting in front of him. The guys that were playing cards, finished up and left the room. I removed my hat and tossed it upon the table. "I see your work from last night Big Red.." I commented as I looked to him. He turned and looked to me from under his hat brim. "So they told you..." I shook my head. "No they didn't. I figured it out myself. Especially with Animal. You can tell he's hurten. And not from last night's deal either.." Glen sighs a bit rough. "They needed to be taught a lesson." "I know, but nearly crippling Animal isn't the way to teach a lesson Glen. I've told you that a hundred times, cripple the snitches and bad business, not the help." Glen grunted. "Don't grunt at me Big Red. You know I'm right.." Glen didn't say another word as he walked by me into the bar, letting the door slam behind him. I walked over and seated myself as I sighed, grabbing one of the cases, opening it and starting my work. Mark just sat there and didn't say a word. He knew not too, especially when it came to Big Red and myself talking. "Sorry you had to hear that Deadman. Something needed to be said." Mark nodded as he removed his hat, placing it upon the table, running his hand through his short, red locks. "It's alright Wild, no need to apologize. I didn't even know he was going to do that, until I saw Thug and Animal this morning, when I came in." I nodded as I continued my work.

Mark grabbed a case and started in on counting the money and placing what was going into the bank back into the cases. Everybody got a cut, no matter who made the drop or not. It was all in fairness. We both finished as Glen came back into the room. "Finished?" I yawned as Mark stood up for a stretch, we both nodded. "All set Big Red." Mark said. He nodded. "Mark ,tell Drake and Tyson, a bank run needs to be done." He nodded as he grabbed his hat and left the room. I didn't say a word to my brother as I stood to my feet and took my cut of the cash. "Where you off too?" He asked. I sighed. "Why should I tell you?" I asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to know. Smokie's still loose and I don't need to find you dead. That's why." I sighed, turning and looking to him. "I'm going out for some fresh air Glen. I've been stuck in here for hours. I need to unwind before I go medieval on someone." Glen sighed. "Take someone with you." I shook my head. "I can handle myself. I'll be back in a couple of hours." With that I left the room. Glen sighed as he shook his head. "She's getting stubborn again. I can see our step father in her... Big time..." Drake and Tyson came walking into the room. "You wanted us for something Big Red?" Drake asked. He nodded. "Make a bank run. The cases are all set and logged in. Be careful." They both nodded, grabbed the cases and left for the bank. Glen walked out into the bar and relieved John of ID checking. He needed something to occupy his time until the next phase of the plan for tonight. He saw that Deadman was no where to be found. He shrugged it off, knowing he probably went off to do some small business or something. He remember Mark mentioning that to him earlier on their way back here from doing the drops. He settled into his shift, it helped him relax, but kept him on his toes. First person to see before you entered, last one to throw you out, was the way he saw this position. Which is what he liked.

Mean while, it felt great to get out on my own for awhile, away from the bar and business. I was off doing some business of my own. I was making a few deals and getting answers, to questions I had. It helped more to know more, especially now that I was planning everything. I stopped along my walk and dashed into a nearby alleyway. Darkness had covered the city and I was on my way back to the bar. When the old white Mercury slowly rolled by. I hid amongst the darkness as it slowly rolled by the alleyway I was hiding in. You couldn't see me thank god. I watched as the car kept on rolling down the street. I released the breath I was holding as I slid out of the alleyway and quickly jogged down a few blocks, hid in an alleyway and looked around to make sure, everything was clear. I jumped as I felt a hand over my mouth and pulled me farther into the darkness. I fought against whoever it was. "Well, well, well.. Look what I found.." I heard a voice say before everything went black.

**Chapter 21**

Glen sighed as he looked to his watch again as he began pacing the back room once again. Mark stepped into the room, along with David, JC, CB, Paul and Shawn. "You wanted to see us Big Red?" Mark said as everybody stepped into the room and seated themselves. "Yes I did. Has anybody heard from Wild One all day today?" Everybody shook their heads. "Not since this morning? Why she hasn't returned yet?" JC asked. Glen shook his head as he continued pacing. "No she hasn't returned yet. I know the plans for tonight, but I wanted to make sure she was here before we head out." "Who's staying behind tonight?" Paul asked. Glen stopped as he stood before the head of the table.

Placing his hands upon the table top as he looked to the gentlemen before him. "Paul, Shawn, Mark, CB and Tyson are coming with me tonight. JC, David, Matt and Jeff. Will be staying behind tonight. I've got CJ out on an assignment right now. So gentlemen, gear up and get to the cars, we're heading out in ten minutes." Everybody got up from their chairs, went off to prepare. "Mark stay for a moment. I would like to speak to you." Glen said as Mark was about to walk out the door. Mark stopped as he closed the door, turning his attention to Glen. "Did Ashawn say where she was going to you?" Mark shook his head. "No she didn't. By the time I left the bar to do a few things, she was already gone." Glen nods a bit. "I'll give our contacts a ring and see if anybody seen her. Not like her to up and disappear without word." Mark nodded as Glen followed him out to the bar to use the phone.

I slowly opened my eyes as my head pounded. I closed my eyes again as the pain radiated through my head. I shook my head some to clear the cobwebs. I didn't know where I was, but I know it was dark, cold and I didn't like it. I tried to move, but I was bound by the ankles and wrists by rope. I wiggled and couldn't get free of my restraints. I was sitting upon a hard, cement floor. The air smelt dank and almost death like. I sneezed as something tickled my nose. I didn't want to know, but I wanted to know where I was and why. I heard footsteps, shoes walking upon the floor above me. Well at least I knew I was in either a basement or a cold cellar somewhere. Then the noises quieted down above. I sighed as I slid myself across the floor, the best I could, falling over a couple of time and found a wall to lean against. I tried sitting up, but I was hurting and I couldn't get my balance. The opening of a door got my attention as a dim light caught my attention from outside the door, from a dirty, single light bulb hanging just outside the door. I squinted my eyes as a tall frame filled the entry way. "Look who's awake? I hope you like your accommodations Wilder. You're going to be here awhile." A southern drawled voice sounded. I didn't recognize it at first, then it dawned on me. "It can't be..." I spoke softly to myself. With a flick of a match the face to match the voice came into my view. "Remember me Wild One?" The man said as he lit his cigar with a few puffs and put the match out. I swallowed hard as I nodded. "How could I John Layfield? I thought you were still in jail for me putting you there years ago. After you murdered our MOTHER!" JBL just chuckled. "Nope, someone pulled some strings and here I stand. You thought you would never see me again hm? By the way, I wonder if you scream like your momma did before I killed her." I growled as I finally sat up. "I don't... But if you try.. I swear.. I will kill you..." JBL blew the smoke into the air as he walked over, lit an oil lamp that was hanging on a nearby hook. The dim light lit the little room I was being kept in. It was like a little cool storage room. I could tell by how small and cold it was. "We'll see about that..." "Bradshaw.. Leave her be.. You're needed upstairs..." Another voiced sounded. I sighed and knew that one too. "You've got to be kidding.. Your partner in crime Booker got out too?" I asked sarcastically. John puffed on his cigar a few times as he walked over and crouched down, blew it in my face.

I coughed heavley as I lunged for him. He moved and I fell flat on my face. I growled as he placed his foot upon my head. "Yes he did. We're here to make your life a living hell Wilder. Your brother and your associates will never find you. If they do, you'll be long dead before then." I struggled under his foot as he finally let up as a sadistic laugh came from him. He left the room as he slammed the door shut, locking it up behind him. I swallowed hard as I laid there upon the cold, cement floor. I didn't have much clothes on. Just my wife beater, pants and shoes. They took my jacket and shirt, probably before placing me down here. But I still had my concealed weapon on me. But I couldn't reach it, even if I tried. I kept a knife on me in case. I sighed as I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream and my headache would go away.

Glen and the guys walked into the back room and settled down, after taking four more of Smokie's associates down. Mark shook his hand as he rubbed his soar knuckles. "You alright Deadman?" Glen asked. Mark nodded. "Yea just hurt like hell. That guy had a hard jaw to crack my knuckles on." Glen snickered. "I knew you could handle him." Mark lifted a brow. "Oh is that why you said, 'Deadman take that one.' You knew that didn't you?" Glen nodded a bit. "Did my research.." Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the information Brother Big Red." They all seated themselves around the table to talk about the final phase in their plans. "Now according to Wild One. Chungo wants Smokie in his office. He wants to take care of him personally, which I don't blame him. But he didn't say what kind of condition.." Glen emphasized the last part as everybody nodded. "Good now, we're.." A knock interrupted them, as Paul got to his feet and opened the back door, leading to the alley. CJ fell in the door way to the floor.. Everybody got to their feet as Glen and Paul knelt down next to him, getting him to his feet. Paul kicked the door shut, after a quick glimpse into the alley. "CJ.. What happen?" Glen asked as they placed him in a chair. CJ coughed heavley as he got his breath back, blood was dripping down his face from a few slash wounds and bruises. "Met a few of Smokie's... remaining associates..." Tyson got to his feet to go call the doc back for a patch up job on CJ. Mark got to his feet as he stood next to Glen. "Why did they leave a calling card on you?" He asked as he walked over. CJ lifted his hand, rummaged through the inside of his coat. Pulled out a midnight blue shirt, it was tattered and torn. Glen grabbed it from CJ's hands. "It's Ashie shirt..." Paul said as Glen looked to CJ. "Where did you get this?" CJ coughed again. "One of his men gave it to me.. Told me... To tell you... If you ... wanna see her alive again.. You'd meet Smokie down at the docks at midnight.. Come alone.. He wants to trade the deed of the bar and the business for Wild One..." Glen stood to his feet as he patted CJ's shoulder gently. "Rest CJ. Doc's coming." Glen looked to Mark. "Meet me up in the apartment in five minutes.." Mark nodded, as Glen walked off with Ashie's shirt still in his hands. Mark looked to the guys. "Paul take care of CJ. I'm gonna head upstairs to see what Big Red has on his mind. I'll be back in a bit." Paul nodded as Mark walked off to head upstairs to the apartment, to see what Glen had planned now, that things had changed and the stakes have become greater.

**Chapter 22**

It seemed like hours of torture, but Bradshaw and Booker finally gave up on trying to get what they both wanted out of me, my pride and most important of all, my virginity. Over my dead body they were going to get it. I coughed heavley as I spat blood to the floor. They had cut away my bindings that kept my feet together, but my wrists were still tied. Shivering as the cold had finally taken over my body. I looked through dripping blood as the lantern kept the room lit in a dim glow. I finally had gotten my pants back up, don't ask me how, but I did. I was hurten bad, scared and just wanted back into my brother and Deadman's arms, most of all Deadman's. I sighed as I settled in for a long wait, but I was hoping it wasn't going to be long. Hoping the guys and my brother, found out I was gone and was on the look out for me somehow. I closed my eyes as pain raked my body, letting sleep over take my body in a light rest. I needed to stay alert in case of JBL and Booker coming back for more.

Mark opened the apartment door and entered as he heard rummaging coming from Glen's bedroom. He closed the door as he felt an odd feeling coming over his stomach. Glen came walking out of his room and into the living room. Glen laid out his whole collection of weapons he kept in his room, from a sawed-off shotgun to a Tommy Gun, knives and brass knuckles, for hand to hand. Mark stepped into the living room, upon seeing all the weapons upon the coffee table. "What are you doing?" He questioned as Glen stood back to his full height. He removed his hand and moved his hair out of his face.

Nobody hasn't seen his full face for a long time. Mark was the first to see it. "Your coming with me to the docks. I want you to be heavley armed." Mark lifted a brow as he leaned against the entry way into the living room. "The instructions were to go alone Glen..." "I know, I know.. But they won't know your there...Along with a few of the other guys. Your going to be hidden, so you can see me and they can't see you. I want to make sure nothing happens to Ashie, if they bring her. If I get hurt, don't worry, just make sure Ashie is safe. I can handle myself." Mark didn't like the sound of Glen's words as he just nodded, he wasn't going to argue with the boss at this moment. "What makes you think your not going to make it out of this deal?" Glen sighs a bit. "It's not Smokie who's gonna take me out.. Someone from the past.. I've had this reoccurring dream, telling me my fate. Nobody knows about it but you, not even Ashawn..." Mark looked to Glen seriously. "How do you know it's your fate? It's just a dream Glen.." Mark commented, a bit of concern within his voice. "I just have a feeling, it's never wrong, you know that Mark. Out of anybody you know it's not." Mark nodded. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Glen stepped in front of Mark and looked into his eyes. "Because you're the only one I really trust. Yes I trust you Mark, my sister does with her life and heart, well I place my trust back in you once again. That's why I'm telling you. I know my sister will be safe, just make sure she is. Like I said, don't worry about me.. Just get her out of there. You and guys know to follow orders.. Well that's an order." Mark knew Glen was really serious about this. He nodded as he sighed a bit. "Alright... You win... Ashie's as good as safe.. It's my promise to you..." Glen nodded as he walked off. "Make sure you have those weapons somehow on you or nearby. I don't need Ashie not feeling safe with you." Mark nods his head a bit as he sighs. He didn't answer as he gathered the weapons, pocketing a few into his suit pockets and trench coat. "Meet me at the car in five minutes, almost time to head to the docks." Glen said as he stood, looking out a nearby window. Sirens walling in the distance as Mark nodded and left the apartment, carrying the weapons he was told to carry.

I shivered as I curled up into the corner of the small room. I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes. I could barely see out of my right, it was swollen from so many back hands from Bradshaw and Booker, I think they have broken bone there. I slowly sat up with the help of my feet. Thank god I had my feet untied, much easier to move. I spat blood to the ground along with a piece of tooth. "Damn they chipped one of my teeth.." I mumbled to myself. My attention was drawn to the door opening to the storage room. "Are we comfortable?" Smokie's voice rang through the small room. I snorted. "Oh yea.. Your accommodations are so comfortable.. I might never want to leave.." I snickered. Then another back hand was felt upon my face. My head snapping back as blood flew from my wounds up onto the wall behind me and my wife beater, which was already blood stained. "Don't talk like that to our boss Wilder.." Bradshaw's voice rang through my pounding headache. I lowered my head and snorted. "Go to hell!" I yelled as Smokie held back Booker. "Hold on gentleman.. She's doing it to get you going. You're just too blind to see that." Smokie stepped into the room as Bradshaw stepped back. Smokie crouched down in front of me. "Isn't that so Wild One? You love egging people on just to see them crack..." He placed his hand under my chin to make me look at him. I swallowed hard, as I heard his voice go low as his eyes looked into mine. "Go to hell.. And I hope my brother takes you there.." Smokie snickered. "Well I will say this. I'm going to meet your brother right now. Hopefully he got my little message through one of your men, that my associates left our calling card on... Hopefully he listens to my instructions to the last word, or I will personally kill you in front of him." I felt my heart drop as Smokie's voice dropped an octave as he spoke. Smokie slowly climbed to his feet as he motioned to Booker and Bradshaw. "Get her up to the car.. No funny business. We must get going to make the docks." I went to lunge for Smokie but was caught by Booker and Bradshaw, who held me back. "You're dead Smokie! I swear.. You're DEAD!" I yelled as Booker punched me in the face to shut me up. I growled as I fought against them, as they led me up out of the small room, to the old white Mercury to head to the docks, to unknown fate of either me, my brother or even worse, the business of our family.

**Chapter 23**

Glen stood upon the docks with what was required of him, hiding within his closed trench coat. He knew this was going to ugly and fast. But he knew he had backup and didn't need to let anybody know. Everybody was hidden as plan and keeping an eye on the situation from afar. He looked to his watch and sighed, he had a few minutes before midnight. He let his mind wander to make sure everything was right before Smokie and his men arrived. Mean while, Mark had made himself comfortable nearby. With all the weapons, Glen made him carry. The saw-off shot gun and Tommy gun, laid near his feet, within reach. Two hand guns within holsters under his arms, for fast reaction, in whipping them out for use.

Two more clips in his back pockets in case the others ran out. Two knives, holstered on each calf for easy reach. Brass knuckles sat in his front shirt pocket. He was prepared for anything, Glen had him as his second in command for this run about. Thug, Animal, Twist, Fate, Game and Kid were all nearby and armed to the core themselves with weapons. These were the most trusted, precise shooters with talents to be used on this mission out of the whole group. Mark sighed under his breath as he ran a hand over his face, everybody could feel the eagerness of getting this over with and going back to business as usual, but things could only wait until that moment. The sound of a car pulling up to the docks, shook everybody out of their thoughts. Glen turned and looked as the car parked at the end of the dock. Glen slid into the shadows, from under the dim light above. Smokie got out of the car, along with Bradshaw and Booker. He motioned for them to stay as he made his way down the dock to the meeting place. Smokie stopped under the light as he adjusted his sky blue hat that matched his entire light blue suit, baby blue shirt underneath. But the stupid blue suede shoes adored his feet. Glen watched from the shadows at Smokie's every move that was made as he walked up to the meeting spot. Glen walked into the dim light. Smokie smiled a bit towards him. "Well it's Glen 'Big Red' Wilder. Glad you could join me.." Glen had his hands tucked into his trench coat pockets as he looked to Smokie from under his lowered hat brim. "Yea yea yea.. Get to the point Smokie.. Where's my sister?" Glen asked straight out. Smokie snickered. "Well, someone's eager for something. Now just hold on there Wilder. First things first, business... Do you have what I told you to come with.. And I see your alone.. You listen well so far." Glen nodded as he slid his hand out of his jacket and slid it underneath to grab the deed. "Yea I have it." He pulled it out, just enough for Smokie to see he had it on him, placed it back into his jacket. "I want to see my sister first. Set her free, then we might be able to talk business. She has nothing you want.. I have it all." Smokie lifted a brow. "Do you expect me to be that stupid Glen? To just hand her over and that would be it, I wouldn't get what I want... You've got to be joking with me right?" Glen sighed a bit. "You have my word.. Once my sister's free and out of harms way, you and I will talk business and you will get what you want... You have my word.." Smokie nodded. "Better keep that word Wilder or someone is going to be pumped full of lead. Get me?" Glen nodded as Smokie turned and motioned to his associates.

Bradshaw moved out of the way as Booker opened the back door of the car. Bradshaw reached in and pulled me out of the car. He held an arm around my waist as I fought every step of his way out to the dock. Mark lifted his head as he grabbed the shot gun in one hand, the Tommy gun in another, readied himself for anything. He watched with a careful eye as he noticed the two men near the car, keeping an eye on them and Glen on the docks. Then realized Ashawn was being dragged into the picture, this was going to get ugly in a matter of moments, he slowly got to his feet silently from his crouching position, readying himself to head down there, if need be. Bradshaw carried me down the dock and stopped with just enough light upon me. I coughed as I growled against his grip. "Let me go Bradshaw.." I yelled as Smokie patted my head. "Quiet child, before I make you.." He commanded. Glen narrowed his eyes as he heard the name, he knew right off the bat who Smokie's two lead associates were. "I love the company you keep Smokie. Suits your personality to a tee." Glen commented as Booker came up on Smokie's other side as they both stepped into the light. I was still struggling to get out of Bradshaw's grip and over to my brother. "Now let her go and we will commence business. "Glen commented. I wiggled and was about out of Bradshaw's grip, when he tightened it. "I changed my mind Glen.. Hand over the deed then you'll get your sister." Glen growled. "That wasn't the deal Smokie.. Hand over my sister, then you get the deed. You've got my word." Glen emphasized as he took a step forward.

Booker went to take a step forward but Smokie held him back. "Back up Wilder or your sister will be going for a swim." Bradshaw moved over towards the edge of the dock with me still in his arms. I struggled as I growled. "Let me go! Glen don't! It's a trap!" I yelled as Bradshaw placed his hand over my mouth, to keep me quiet. Glen looked to his sister, he was torn between a rock and a hard place. He turned his attention back to Smokie as he reached into his coat, pulling out the document he wanted and tossed it to Smokie's feet. "Here take it.. Now let her go.." Glen started to sound a bit desperate in his voice as he tossed the document over. Smokie bent down and picked up the piece of paper and opened it to make sure. He nodded as he folded it back up, placing it into his jacket. "You heard him Bradshaw.. Let her go.." Bradshaw let his grip go as I slid from his arm, over the dock I slipped. I screamed as I hung onto the side, just beneath them. Glen went to step forward as he watched in horror as his sister was let go over the side of the dock, to the rocky surf below. "You son of a bitch! We had a deal..." Glen growled as Smokie backed up. "I know we had a deal. You said to let her go. So he did.." Glen growled as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a couple of hand guns. "You're gonna pay!" Glen yelled as he started shooting rounds off.

Bradshaw, Booker and Smokie all ran for cover and took out their weapons. Glen hid behind some crates to hide from the flying rounds. When he had a chance, he would shoot a few rounds back. Mark saw the opportunity and made his move with Tommy gun and sawed-off shot gun in hand, started a jog for the docks. Everybody else moved in as a few gentlemen climbed out of the car and started shooting. Mark took the one out of the sun roof down.

David took the ones hanging out the back doors. Paul and Shawn each put a bullet into the one jumping behind a nearby trash can. Matt and Jeff headed for the docks as the guys gathered at the end. Both of Glen's guns jammed as Bradshaw and Booker headed towards the end of the dock, upon hearing gun shots from behind them. Smokie kept firing as Glen ducked more as the box he was hiding behind, wouldn't hold up much longer. He was a sitting duck at this point. Smokie reloaded his guns as Glen made a dash for more cover. Smokie came up behind the box and let the bullets fly. Glen grunted as he was hit, hitting the dock where he slid to a halt. Mark and the guys took Bradshaw and Booker down, but stopped as they saw Glen fall to the dock. They all charged the dock letting bullets fly as they knew they had to take Smokie down now. Everybody missed as a few guns jammed up. Mark ducked behind a barrel as the others hid behind stacked crates and wooden boxes. Nobody had no more ammo or weapons on them but Mark. He slid his leg up and unholstered one of the knives. He gripped the blade as he lifted his head up enough to look over the box to see where Smokie was. He saw Smokie struggling with the Tommy Gun Booker had left behind. Mark saw it and took the opportunity. Leaning his arm back, letting the knife fly through the air. It connected with Smokie's right shoulder, sinking into his flesh and through to the wooden crate behind him. A large blood curdling cry echoed through the night.

**Chapter 24**

I gripped the side of the dock and sighed under my breath. I heard everything above and I was scared someone would find me. Then I heard the unthinkable, I heard my brother grunt and fall to the dock. The worse ran through my mind. Once I heard the blood curdling scream, I knew right then and there Smokie was done for. I pulled myself up and gripped the side of the dock, pulled myself up, laying my upper half of my body on top of the dock. Swinging the rest of myself back up. "That would of been a heck of a drop.." Mark and the guys came out of hiding, once they saw Ashie climb up onto the dock from the side. "Ashie!" Everybody came jogging over except a few. I sat upon my knees as I saw my brother hand out in the open. I was sitting upon my knees as I crawled over and lowered my head near his. I was talking to him quietly. He was speaking to me back, thank god he was alive. I patted his shoulder as I lifted my head up, as the guys gathered around. Mark knelt down as I wrapped an arm around his neck. "Ashie... Thank god your safe.." I sighed as Mark wrapped his arms around me. "I'm fine..." I coughed heavley as Mark pulled back from the hug. He removed his trench coat and wrapped it around me for warmth. I looked to the guys. "Jeff use the phone at the end of the dock, call... Chungo.. Tell him his gift is down here at the docks and raring to go..." Jeff nodded as he jogged off down the docks. Mark looked to Glen over my shoulder. "He's alive.. Just can't move.. He's afraid too.." Mark nodded. "Guys let's give these two space.. Go get the cars.. So we can get these two to the doc." They all walked off as I slowly turned and lowered my head and spoke to my brother once again. He nodded his head as he slowly rolled onto his back, sat up with my help.

Mark moved pasted me and knelt behind Glen, to let him lean against him. I moved around to the front of him as I sighed. "You're lucky he didn't kill you Glen.." I said as I tore what was left of my wife beater off and lifted up Glen's shirt and stuffed the material where the gun shot was. He winced as I dressed his wound and settled down. "I had to do.. What I had to do..." I placed a hand upon the side of his face. "You scared the crap outta me.." Glen looked to me. "I scared the crap out you... Seeing you drop over the edge.. Would scare anybody.. Thank god you know how to climb these docks.." I nodded. "You taught me how as a kid..." Mark chuckled. "You two are something..." Glen and I both looked to him with a shrug. Jeff came jogging back down the dock. "Chungo's on his way.." I nodded as I saw the cars pulling up. "Come on bro.. Let's get out of here..." Glen nodded as I looked to Jeff. "Go get Game and Animal.." He nodded and ran off. I winced as I placed my arms around my midsection, I was hurten bad from the beatings I received. Paul and David came jogging down the docks as requested. "Game and Animal help Big Red to one of the cars please. Take him home, the doc should be there just finishing up with CJ." They both nodded as Glen was helped to his feet. "I'm not leaving my sister.." He announced as he stopped in his tracks. Mark moved over in front of Ashie as she fell against him. "I got her Glen.. Go.. We'll meet you back there.." He nodded and walked off with David and Paul's help.

I coughed heavley as Mark wrapped his arms around her, lifted her into his arms gently and climbed to his feet. He held her close to his body as he carried her down the docks to the cars to head back home. First he stopped near the suffering Smokie. Crouched down as Smokie looked to him. "Let me.. Go Deadman.. You and I go.. Way back.." He gasped out.. Mark growled as he grabbed the deed that was in his bloody hand. "This belongs to someone else and not you. Smokie, we do go way back, but that's the past. I hold the future in both hands. Have a nice life, Chungo's on his way to take care of you." With that Mark slowly got to his feet and walked away with me in his arms. The other car left as Chungo pulled up. Mark handed me off to Thug and Twist in the back seat and closed the door, Chungo came walking over.

"Where is he?" He asked. Mark looked to him, "Down there, can't miss the whimpering." Chungo nodded. "I will be stopping by the bar later. Please let Big Red and Wild One know. I would like to speak with them both." Mark nodded as Chungo shook hands with him and walked off to deal with Smokie personally. Mark climbed into the passenger seat and the car rolled off home.

I winced as the doc finished up. "Take it easy for awhile Ashawn. You need time to heal. Rest and light work that's all I recommend and a lot of pampering." Mark kept a comment to himself about that. Doc packed up his bag and looked to Mark. "She'll be fine. CJ will be and so won't Glen. You were all lucky nobody was killed. I will be back in a couple of days to check on you." Mark nodded as I sighed as I slipped on a clean light gray wife beater. "Thanks doc." Mark said as he walked over to me. I was sitting upon the meeting table in the back room. He waved his hand over his head as he headed out the door to the bar to leave.

I sighed as I ran my hand over my bandages midsection. "Luck was really on our side this time."

I said as Mark helped me with a button down, dark blue shirt on. I got myself dressed and ready to talk with Chungo when he arrived. "Where's Glen?" I asked. "Upstairs changing. He needed to freshen up before talking with Chungo." Mark explained as I slid off the table to my feet. I seated myself to the left hand side of the chair that sits at the head of the table, just one chair down. Mark seated himself next to the head chair on the same as I closed my eyes. "Everything alright?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes I am.. Everything's alright.. Just thinking that's all." Mark nodded as Glen opened up the door and walked in with Chungo behind him. I slowly got to my feet along with Mark as he removed our hats and placed them upon the table. "You remember my sister and our second in command." We both nodded as Glen shut the door behind him. Chungo nodded as he seated himself. Glen walked to the other end of the table and seated himself. It wasn't that long of a table. "I wanted to speak to the both of you about Smokie." Chungo began. Mark and I seated ourselves as we all looked to Chungo. "Whatever needs to be said Chungo, can be said in front of who's here. It won't go past this room." I commented as I looked to Chungo out of the corner of my eye. My bandaged right hand was sitting upon Mark's thigh, to help him relax. I felt him tense up at Chungo's words. Glen nodded. "She's right. Let's hear it Chungo." He nodded. "I wanted to thank you for getting my turf back for me and my associates. We are in your debt greatly Wilders. Also Smokie will never be a problem again along with his men. We took care of him like we agreed." He reached into his light gray trench coat and pulled out a thick business sized envelope and slid it down to me. I stuck my hand out and stopped the envelope. I didn't take my hand off Mark's thigh mind you. I opened the envelope and looked in. "That's the rest of your payment and a bit more to come, once business picks up again for us." I looked to Chungo and nodded. "We are grateful Chungo. I hope to keep doing business with you as we have in the past." He nodded with a small smile upon his face. "We will Wilders. We will." He slowly got to his feet, "If you need anything, anything at all. Please don't hesitate to call me and I will see what I can do for you." Glen stood up and walked Chungo out of the room. "Thanks Chungo we appreciate it." Glen commented as he walked Chungo out to the bar and out of the bar with his associates.

**Chapter 25**

Mark hadn't said a word the whole time. I looked over to him as he swallowed hard. My fingers had brushed over him a couple of times. "Did I leave someone speechless?" I asked. He jumped out of his thoughts as his hand was on mine the whole time. He was the one to place my hand upon himself, he was getting hard under my hand and I just went with it. "Mhm... Of course.." I giggled a bit as I slid my hand away and slowly rose to my feet as Glen came walking back into the room. "You two.. Don't be doing that no more while business is going on..." I looked to Glen. "How did..." Glen sighed. "Mark's foot kicked me when he moved. I knew what was going on.. I'm not stupid.." Mark closed his eyes as I caught redness filling his cheeks a bit. "Damn..." He mumbled to himself.

I looked to him as Glen and I both laughed. Mark slowly stood up and adjusted his trench coat. "I've gotta get going. I need some sleep and food. I will be back tomorrow." I turned and walked out to the alley way for some fresh air, after Glen told me too with his body language. Glen walked over and stood before Mark. "Take Ashie with you..." Mark lifted a brow. "Excuse me?" "I said take Ashie with you... Mark you can't deny you love her. I know you do through that rough exterior of yours. It's obvious. Plus Ashawn does love you, with all here heart and soul. She told me that the other night, when we had a talk. Without anybody knowing." Mark sighed with relief. "I will be back tomorrow." Glen placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I know. Go and be with her, take care of her. She needs some TLC and you're the one to give it to her." Mark nodded as Glen removed his hand from his shoulder, as both men walked out into the alleyway. Mark walked over to one of the cars, opening the passenger side door. Glen walked over to me, I slowly opened my eyes, I was resting while sitting on top of a garbage can. "I want you to go with Mark, Ashie.." I looked up to Glen as I got to my feet, I was confused. "Go be with him, be happy. Like you and I discussed you love him. Go and be with him..." I swallowed hard as I looked into Glen's eyes. "What about you? I can't leave you bro..." Glen placed his hands upon my shoulders. "Don't worry. You come back everyday to work. Your nights and life should be with Mark. You two are meant to be. Don't deny it." I nodded as I sighed.

I wrapped his arms around his waist as he held me to his body in a hug. "Thank you Glen. You don't know how happy that makes me feel to hear that from you." Glen sighs. "Go before I change my mind." I chuckles as he let me go from the hug. I walked over to the car and climbed into the car. Mark closed the door and looked to Glen. "Be careful you two..." Mark walked around to the driver side. "And Mark.." He stopped and looked to him. "Break her heart, I break your neck.." Mark smiled as he got into the car and drove off.

Mark and I have been living together for months now, on and off at first. But once my brother said go off with him, it ended up being permeantly. Our first official night together, it was the most memorable. God I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Yes Mark took my virginity, like I said I wasn't going to let Bradshaw take it. Business is booming as usual, deals going on here and there. Chungo paid us the rest of the money from getting his turf back and delivering Smokie as promised. Things couldn't be any more sweeter for business nor the bar. We still own the bar and running business left and right out of it. Sighing as I sat staring out the window into the starry night sky, from our open window in our bedroom. Sirens could be heard off in the distance, someone was in trouble or hurt. I jumped as a pair of large, tattooed arms wrapped around me. "What's got your mind Ashie?" Mark asked as knelt behind me. He was in just a pair of black sweat pants as he kissed my neck. I sighed and relaxed, leaning back against Mark's chest. "A lot is on my mind really. But nothing major.." Mark seated himself as he placed his legs on either side of me. "Would you like to talk about it?" I slowly turned in his arms and looked to him. "Just how lucky I am to be in your arms. Alive and sitting here with you.

Business is fantastic, my brother couldn't be anymore happier, now that Jenna is in his life. The guys trust you again and Smokie is gone... But..." Mark looked to me as I ran a hand through his short, auburn hair. "But what?" He asked. "Most important of all, our mother's killer is dead. Revenge has been settled in a lot of ways, that we never thought would be possible." Mark chuckled from within his chest. "Now I like the sound of that. I just never heard it put that way before." I chuckled a bit as I turned and faced the window. Mark stood up and picked me up by the waist and carried me off to the bedroom, where we got lost in eternal bliss. Things work out for odd reasons and it took a lot of hardships to get to this point. Mark and I are happily married now and still live in New York. Glen and I still run the bar and business, with Mark in second in command. Jenna helps with book keeping, so Mark and Glen can run the deals. Jenna and Glen got married at the same time as Mark and I did. Double wedding, it was awesome. Plus killing two birds with one stone, no pun intended. Things were quite content for everyone right now, but who knows what could come along next, something unexpected, who knows. All I know is that's another tale.

End


End file.
